RosarioVampire: END
by Clove357
Summary: Yokai Academy, a private high school campus where all monsters alike come to learn their basic education. And to learn how to blend in human society once they graduate in the academy. But what if a certain salamander was added to the cast, as a normal, yokai student. (The story will follow the manga storyline)
1. The Academy Dragon

?: "Yep, this is the place."

Said the newly, acquainted student as he got off the bus from a tunnel to the infamous Yokai academy, where he would be staying for all four years. He was a bit skeptical about coming here as opposed of having no interest in academics, but rather he'd be fighting and becoming a strong, fearless monster. As he started to walk towards the path ahead leading to the academy itself, the bus doors closed and drove back into the dark, abysmal tunnel, driving back to pick up more fresh students. The student was a tall, lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. Wearing the academy uniform while wearing his signature white, scale patterned scarf, and carrying a duffle bag. This student has adventure in his blood, as he was ready to take on what this academy was going to throw at him. This student's name is Natsu Dragneel, a dragon disguised in his human form.

Natsu: "Alright, I'm all fired up! I can't wait what this academy has to offer me, I just hope it's more exciting than back at home."

As he walks in the courtyard, he notices that there are a variety of monsters that looked nothing like monsters, just average students. As Natsu walks to the front doors, he is bombarded with other academy students as they were looking for their assigned classrooms. He was amazed at how many other monsters like him were in the same place, looking to learn as he wasn't though.

Natsu: "Let's see, I'm looking for classroom 163, so it should be somewhere around here? …oh, there it is!"

Natsu immediately walks into his assigned classroom, and looks for a seat to sit on. He looks around, seeing some of the students when he notices a normal looking person sitting in the middle of the classroom. He looked normal enough to pass off as a real human, but he scoffed it off as he found a seat just in the back of the class. As Natsu passed the normal-looking student, he noticed that his smell was different from the other students. Like he smelled vulnerable, and weak to be even called a monster, but Natsu paid no mind to it as he took his seat and the school bells have rang. The Homeroom teacher in the front started off the day with an announcement.

Nekonome: "Hello everyone, and welcome to Yokai Academy. I am your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome. I think you already know this but… This is a school built for the sake of monsters."

She explains that since the earth has already been taken by the humans, the monsters have no choice but to peacefully coexist with the humans. As this academy was specialized in how to coexist with humans. As she explained this, Natsu notices that the Average-looking boy was looking left and right, freaking out about the lesson in hand.

Natsu: "What's his problem? It's common sense to know this stuff."

Nekonome: "So for that reason, as a school rule, you will all live your lives at this academy in your human forms. Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to to disguise yourself as well as a human. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your "true form", understand?"

Natsu: "Seems simple enough, though I'm not sure about the kid in front of me." stating as the boy was still nervously shaking from head to toe, having the feeling to pass out if any more fear has given to him so suddenly.

?: "Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?"

Everyone in the class was shocked to hear the sudden question and turned to see who asked it. This student had long, blond hair combed back, a lip piercing, a deadly glare, and looked very much like a delinquent.

Nekonome: "Oh! Incidentally, here at Yokai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters, there are no genuine humans here. Since this academy is within a secret, sacred world. To those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring them Death or something."

Natsu: "Humans huh? It's been a while since I've seen them, and how their hatred for us never gone away since the beginning. I wonder if they've changed since then?" thinking as he recollected his past experiences. He snapped out in his transe when someone entered the classroom in a hurried state.

?: "S'cuse me! Sorry i'm late, after the entrance ceremony, I kinda got lost in the school."

Nekonome: "Oh, that's fine, just take a seat!" the homeroom teacher replied.

As she enters the classroom, every male body is in awe as they saw a female student with long, pink hair, green eyes, a choker with a large rosary attached to it, and the school uniform with the short skirt. As she entered in the middle of the class, every boy cheered as they were lucky to be blessed to have a girl like her in their classroom. The average boy immediately recognizes her from this morning.

Average boy: "Moka?". The girl hears her name called out and recognises the boy as well,

Moka: "Huh!? Tsukune?...! *Runs up to hug him* It's Tsukune! We're in the same class!?"

Tsukune: "Uwaaa!?"

As Tsukune and Moka have their little reunion, the same boys freak out as to realize that they might be in a relationship. The only people that aren't freaking out are Ms. Nekonome, the female students, Natsu, and the mysterious, threatening student, licking his lips. Natsu has had a bad feeling about this guy since he asked that question in class. And now he has a feeling that the student might harass, or even hurt Moka and Tsukune. Now taking precautionary measures, he decides to sta- protect them from the student by keeping a distance away from them. But mostly because these two people intrest him and decides to be friends with them, who knows, they might lead him to something interesting.

As they both walk, Moka's arms wrapped around his, Tsukune thinks to himself that this must be a dream, that a pretty girl is by his company on the first day of school. That she must be the only reason why he hasn't ran out of the academy, being the only human knowing about the death penalty. As Moka pulls Tsukune around the school, a lot of male heads turn their way as they can't believe that a normal-looking guy is close to a very attractive girl. Tsukune feels their envy behind his back, while Moka is oblivious to the situation at hand. The threatening student then walks up to them, blocking their way.

Saizou: "Hmm, such a pretty one. You are called Moka Akashiya, are you not? I am your classmate, Saizou Komiya! Salutations!"

Saizou finally introduces himself to the duo as the students around them fell silent form his deadly presence alone. He picks up Tsukune with one arm, lifting him off the ground, surprising Moka, Tsukune, and Natsu who is hiding in the crowd of students.

Saizou: "By the way, why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a guy like this?" demanding an answer from Moka.

The students around them finally speak up, explaining that the rumors about him raping those human women and being forced into this academy were true after all. Saizou finally drops tsukune off the ground and turns to the pink-haired vampire.

Saizou: "Moka, why don't we go off somewhere, just the two of us, and have some fun? Well? Why don't we go out for a bit?" Moka was shocked to hear this as Natsu thought that he had enough of his harassing.

Natsu: "Ok, this guy is definitely bad news!" "Hey! Blondie!" he yelled walking towards the three students. Everyone turns their heads towards Natsu, angered at Saizou's actions.

Saizou: "Hm? And who the hell are you?"

Natsu: "The one that's about to put an end to your womanizing plans! I've seen the way you look up at Moka and threatening Tsukune like that, and I won't tolerate anyone who hurts my...friends?" Natsu didn't know if he should consider them friends yet, on the count of Moka and Tsukune not knowing him yet.

Saizou: "Oh yeah? Care to back that up?"

Natsu: "Yeah, but not here. If you want to fight, meet me in the forest if your up for the challenge."

Saizou: "Alright asshole, it's on! First thing tomorrow morning, where I'll be waiting to rip you limb from limb for interrupting us!"

Natsu: "See you there." replying with a smirk on his face, feeling cocky that he'll definitely win.

Saizou turns and walks away, angered by the boy's actions, now set on fighting him and proving that he is stronger. Natsu then turns around and lends a hand to tsukune, still on the floor, accepting the help.

Tsukune: "Hey, thanks for the help."

Moka: "Yes, thank you...er. Who are you?"

Natsu: "Oh, the name's Natsu. Sorry for butting in, but I couldn't stand that guy's ugly mug. I had to do something, and also I wanted to get to know you guys, since you two seem interesting."

The two then decide on being friends with their savior and to join them on their walk around the academy, sightseeing all the amenities they had to offer. They finally reach the dorms that they will be staying in, looking very desolate, naked trees, tombstones everywhere, and crows around every corner picking every little thing they can eat. Tsukune looks at the dorms, with a horrified look on his face.

Tsukune: "Creepy! What kind of place is this? I wonder if I can live here for 3 years in a place like this...you guys?" He sees Moka charmed by the looks of the complex, while Natsu looking excited at their dorms.

Moka: "So Cool! Such a building, full of dignity and character!"

Natsu: "You got that right, looks better than what I'm used to anyway."

Tsukune: "No way!? What are you looking at?!" He says while Moka and Natsu give him a very confused look.

Moka: "Oh, you don't like it Tsukune? Even though you're a monster? Oh, speaking of which, what kind of monster are you Tsukune?"

Tsukune: "Ah… well, you see…" caught off guard by the question and starts to mumble on what to say next.

Natsu: "Hey, we're not supposed to reveal our true forms remember?" reminding Moka.

Moka: "Oh, that right! Sorry, I didn't mean to ask that question." apologizing to Tsukune, which he then asks what kind of monster Moka is.

Moka: "I'm a vampire, believe it or not. Right now I look pretty human, but if I take this rosary off my chest, I become the real thing, an evil and scary vampire.

Moka then explains that the rosary has a sealing effect on her vampiric powers, before she was hated and caused trouble. The rosary now turning moka into the sweet girl she is today. Tsukune still couldn't believe that Moka was so much different from him after all. As she also explains that with sealing her powers, she still craves blood and ends up biting tsukune, drinking his blood. Tsukune yells in pain as Natsu watches in confusion, looking at the way vampires express themselves. When Tsukune recovered from the wound, he then asks Natsu what kind of monster he is.

Natsu: "Me? I'm a dragon." replying with a cocky smile, shocking Tsukune and Moka to be seeing a real life dragon.

Tsukune and Moka: "Whaaat!?"

…

The next morning, Tsukune walks to his way to school as he holds up his school withdrawal notice. He can't help but feel guilty leaving so soon and leaving the friends he made here in the monster filled school. As Tsukune thinks about his final decision, Saizou could be seen up ahead, still pissed about butting heads with that stange pink haired boy.

Saizou: "Goddamn asshole, who does he think he is, challenging me to a fight? And just because I made moves on Moka and threatened that *looks up to see him*...well speak of the devil. Hey! Wait up loverboy."

Tsukune looks up and sees Saizou, terrified of his presence. Before he could make a run for it, Saizou lifts Tsukune off the ground and slams him towards the stone wall next to him.

Saizou: "It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka and that asshole yesterday, and for that your gonna pay for it today. Your true form, what is your true form?"

Tsukune: "!. This is bad! If he finds out, I'll definitely be killed! My true form? I'm a… vampi-" Before he could finish his sentence, Saizou slams his fist above Tsukune's head, the wall behind him crumbling down. The students around to see this cheered at Saizou's immeasurable strength, then brings his hand over Tsukune's head, growing in size, ready to squeeze his head like a grape.

Saizou: "Vampire you say!? Vampires are immortal, atrocious monsters that are even said to be the best of all monsters at using their supernatural powers. Are you such a vampire!? Don't lie to me…" Tsukune was too afraid to answer, then Saizou turns around exclaiming "Anyway, don't go near Moka again! If you even talk to her again, you're dead boy!" After that, Tsukune had made his final decision.

…

Later that morning, Tsukune, pacing back and forth with his luggage, is now on the brink of leaving this accursed academy once and for all. He feared for his life and what would happened if he stays any longer, possibly killing him from is secret. Before he could leave, Moka come up behind Tsukune for a surprise hug, while Natsu tagged along saying his hello.

Moka: "Morning! If we don't hurry we're gonna be tardy…? What's wrong?" Tsukune looking very concerned.

Tsukune: "I can't help it you guys. this school is just too scary! I wanna go to a human school." Moka and Natsu become shock as of hearing this.

Natsu: "But why? We were just beginning to become friends."

Moka: "He's right, and you can't go off to some human school, I hate those humans!" Moka explains that her life in the human world had been lonely and tough, but coming here and meeting Tsukune and Natsu changed her outlook and not feeling lonely anymore.

Tsukune: "IF… if I said I was one of those humans that you hate… would you still stop me?" Moka and Natsu responded with shocked faces as to what he said. "I'm… human. I am a Human! Through some kind of mistake, I ended up being let into this school, but I'm different from you two!"

Moka: "No…! There's no way a human could be here…"

Natsu: "Hey, stop joking around and be serious! That's impossible!" saying while holding Tsukune's shirt collar.

Tsukune: "Let Go! You guys hate humans right? Oh, and excuse me for being friends to monsters!" *Runs*

As Tsukune starts running, Natsu and Moka start to chase him down ,but Moka get pulled back by a hand holding her wrist. She looks at who is holding her wrist as she sees Saizou, holding his hand over her mouth and taking her deeper into the woods. When they finally reach a small cemetery, Saizou throws Moka to a tombstone and starts to transform into a giant troll.

Saizou: "Your beauty is incomparable to any one of those puny humans I have molested! I want you in all seriousness Moka! ...Argh, I can't stop myself when I feel like this, my body starts to ache. When I come to this point, there is no stopping me… I just can't stay in human form any more."

Moka: "N...No, someone, help… Tsukune! Natsu!"

Saizou: "HAHAHAHAHA! I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules." As Saizou begins to wrap his tongue around Moka, closing her eyes, she begins to hear footsteps and a warcry. She opens them and sees a fist covered in flames, making contact to Saizou's face, which sends him flying. Moka sees that a boy with pink hair and white scarf had saved her from Saizou. As Moka recovers, Natsu gives her a five finger salute.

Moka: "How did you know I was here?"

Natsu: "Well first, I had forgotten about my fight with Saizou over there. And second, he lead me."

Moka "He?" seeing Tsukune come running to them as she was overjoyed to see his return. "Tsukune! I thought you left?"

Tsukune: "Well… the reason I came back was because…!" The gang sees Saizou lifting himself off the ground and readies an attack towards Tsukune.

Saizou: "The scum wants to say something, I believed I warned you not to come near Moka again." Saizou runs toward him and hit Tsukune, sending in to the ground a few feet away. Moka runs to Tsukune's aid as the beast laughs at his victory. "What's wrong? Did you think I would be bested by a wannabe vampire like you!" then turns to Natsu, standing with anger in his eyes. "And you! I'm going to kill you for ruining my chances to have my way with Moka." Saizou then throws a punch at Natsu, only to catch it with one hand, surprising him. "I..impossible!?" Natsu then sets his hand on fire, burning Saizou's arm as he screams in pain. "How...how are you this strong!? You're certainly no vampire."

Natsu: "No, I'm your worst nightmare. Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame"

Natsu then throws Saizou up in the air, ignites both his hands in flames and brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. The flames explode coming into contact with Saizou, burning his whole body alive. As Saizou's body comes crashing down to the ground, Natsu walks back to the others, making sure they're ok. Natsu notices that Moka is picking up Tsukune, but then comes to then and offers to carry Tsukune himself. Natsu then carries Tsukune up princess style and all three of them walk back to the academy, becoming close friends in the process.

…

The next morning, Tsukune and Natsu are in the front gates of the academy, looking at the withdrawal notice. "So… what are you gonna do now?" Natsu asked him as Tsukune ripped up the letter in front of him, Moka then come up behind him and hugs him. They all smiled as Moka and Natsu are happy that Tsukune didn't leave the Academy. And so begins the adventure of a human, a vampire, and a dragon.


	2. Blinded by Beauty

Yokai Academy, a private campus that exist in a secret plane away from the human world. In this campus, however, lies a secret that only three of the students know. We see two of our heros walking their way to class, one average looking boy, and the other a pink haired boy. One a human, and the other a dragon, that they swore that day to keep it a secret from the others for his safety. As they walk, they see most of the boys ahead looking at in amazement at a bright light. It reveals to be Moka, the pink haired vampire that also promised to keep the secret of Tsukune.

Natsu: "Hey Moka, over here!" he waved his hand to get the girl's attention. As she turns around, she notices Tsukune and Natsu walking together and runs to tsukune, hugging his arm.

Moka: "Morning, Tsukune!" she happily said as the boys around them were shocked at first, but then it quickly turned to jealousy as Tsukune could feel the envy from them. Later, the three were sitting near the back entrance of the school as they were discussing how tsukune would fit in without anyone noticing that he's the only human.

Moka: "Tsukune, I think it must be lonely to be the only human, but I'll be there for you. If there's anything we can do, just tell me or Natsu, ok?" saying to Tsukune to reassure him.

Natsu: "Yeah! Just tell me who to beat up and I'll do it free of charge." Tsukune was a bit worried when Natsu said that, but he knows that he's a good friend to trust, despite his methods of helping.

Tsukune: "You guys… why are you doing this for me, despite knowing that I'm a human?" he asked, unsure of the their real motives.

Natsu: "For a really weak human, you're pretty cool. And despite your average looks, you seem very brave." making Tsukune feel a little ashamed of his strength compared to theirs.

Moka: "Why? Well it's because I…" she then got closer to Tsukune, only to feel thirsty and suck his blood, catching Tsukune off guard and yelling in pain. As Tsukune was running in circles bleeding out, Natsu came up to Moka and smacked her upside the head reminding

Natsu: "At least give a warning when you do that, he's not used to it yet." he reminded Moka as he came up to her and smacked her upside the head.

Moka: "Sorry, it's just because your aroma is suddenly so good I suddenly…" saying as she felt (kinda) bad and apologizes.

Tsukune: "But i'm not your food!" yelling while running in fear that Moka will suck his blood dry.

Natsu: "Great, you scared him off, when we find him, you need to apologize, ok? Because neither of us want him to end up all skin and bones." he asked Moka as she sadly agrees and the two start looking for him.

(Forest)

Tsukune walked into the woods while holding his bite wounds, thinking if Moka was only around him just for his blood. As he walked deeper, he notices shadows on the floor coming closer to him, circling around him looking ready to pounce him. Tsukune was scared out of his wits when suddenly he hears a plea for help.

?: "S… some… one", Tsukune was startled by the voice when he suddenly notices a girl limping in pain. This girl had short light-blue hair tied around with a purple scrunchie, brown eyes and her uniform consisting of a white long-sleeved shirt, a yellow sweater vest, a large, red neck ribbon and a brown skirt. "Help me please, I just started suddenly feeling dizzy and…" Before she could finish her sentence, Tsukune helped her up and helped her to the school infirmary, with the girl thanking him for his help. They start to walk to the infirmary when the blue haired starts to breath heavily saying,

Kurumu: "My… chest just starts hurting all of a sudden…" Then she starts to rub her (huge) breasts onto Tsukune's chest, making his face as red as a tomato. "Hey, look into my eyes Tsukune… I'm Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me, ok?" As they look into each other's eyes, Tsukune starts feeling hypnotically attracted to her as he suddenly starts hugging her tightly. "Kyaaaa! What are you doing!?"

Tsukune; "Wait, what am I doing?" he thinks to himself while Moka and Natsu find Tsukune and another girl hugging and smiling at each other.

Moka: "What…? Tsukune?"

Bus Driver: "Hehe… Aren't you the popular one… But be careful of women, boy." he suddenly appears next to them and scaring them, smoking a cigar and puffing in the air.

Moka: "Who are you!?"

Bus Driver: "I'm just your average passerby, letting you folks off with a little warning. I'd keep my eye out for that one, that ain't no ordinary girl." he starts to walk off into the mist of the forest, not looking back as he disappears in the mist.

(Hallway)

Later inside the academy building, as the other students pass by, Moka and Natsu were leaning the wall, thinking who was that mysterious girl with Tsukune earlier.

Natsu: "The nerve of that kid, being close to a strange girl like that. Can you believe it! He ditch us for some arm candy!" pissed at what Tsukune did to them as Moka looked down to the floor, asking Nasu a question.

Moka: "They really… looked like lovers, didn't they? Totally all over each other like that… What's wrong with me? Why am I taking this as a shock? Was is because of this morning?" she said with a regretful look on her face.

Natsu: "When I see his face again, I'm gonna give him a piece of my… *sniff* *sniff* *whisper to Moka* Hey, someone's been following us." as Moka gave him a confused look, the rosary starts to talk to her.

Rosary: "He's right, this isn't the time to feel down. You two are being targeted." Moka looks around to see who spoke when another voice comes along.

Kurumu: "You… are a vampire right? That's at least what the rumors say, Moka Akashiya!" proclaiming while sitting on the rails of the stairs ahead. She jumps down to their level as the boys start to blush at her appearance, looking at all of the curves on her body. "I am the succubus Kurono Kurumu, and I… have come to defeat you."

Natsu: "HA, you couldn't even lay a finger on her, since I'm here. Besides, how can you fight with that huge butt on your chest?" he questioned as this angered Kurumu even further.

Kurumu: "I can't stand it anymore! You two are insufferable, especially you Moka. You're in the way of my great plan!" They both question about the plan as Kurumu explained that her plan was to make every male student at the academy her slave. She called it the yokai academy harem transformation plan, and as she revealed her secret, Moka and Natsu looked dumbfounded by her ridiculous plan. "My plan was perfect! I should have had every guy at this academy a slave to my beauty right from the start. However, the guys are dreaming about you instead of me! I'm not letting you get away with this, I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!" Kurumu challenging Moka to a battle of beauty, the students feeling the heat of two beauties. Natsu scoffs of the threat from Kurumu, then looks at him with her plan coming to motion.

Kurumu: "...And I'll start by taking you friend, Moka." Kurumu walks up to Natsu flirtatiously and looking him in the eyes, using her 'charm' to win him over to her side. "So, now what do you have to say about my chest?"

Natsu: "That they still look like a huge butt." Kurumu was shocked as to why her charm didn't work on him as she tried again, now confusing Natsu as to what she's trying to do exactly.

Kurumu: "No matter, if I can't take your idiot of a friend, I'll prove I'm better than you by stealing Tsukune from you!"

Moka: "Wait stop! Tsukune doesn't have anything to do with this." Moka tries to reason with Kurumu, but Kurumu isn't not buying her bluff.

Natsu: "Yeah! And I'm not an idiot." Kurumu ignores his comment and continues.

Kurumu: "I knew it from the moment we were close earlier. He has a really good scent, just like a Human! You're using Tsukune as 'food' aren't you?" Before Moka could reply, Tsukune comes and calls Moka to apologize. But Kurumu hugs him and rubs her breast against his chest, trying to get Tsukune to herself.

Tsukune: " Wh-why are you here Kurumu? I came to apologise to Moka and-!" As Tsukune turns to see the two, they were livid as Moka had a dark aura around her, and Natsu had his arms crossed, head and shoulders covered in fire.

Moka: "What's with you? You're worried about someone, and yet you make such a happy face."

Natsu: "Yeah, you seem very friendly with someone you've just met. Who do you take us for?"

Tsukune's face went pale as he saw not one, but two people that were going to kill him. Moka shakes off the anger to warn Tsukune that Kurumu is tricking him into becoming her slave. Kurumu acts dizzy in front of Tsukune, only to catch her and use her charm to control him, now being mind-controlled once again. Moka tries to convinces Tsukune one more time.

Moka: "Please believe me. That girl is dangerous Tsukune! You're going to be eaten by her!"

Tsukune: "Oh really! Aren't you the one sucking my blood Moka?" Moka was heart broken as in seconds she runs off, bawling her eyes out, and Natsu looking more mad than before. But before Tsukune could run after her, Natsu throws a straight right to his face, throwing him a good 30 feet away. Kurumu has shocked as see to how far tsukune had flown from Natsu's less than serious punch. As Tsukune got up from the hit, Natsu gave him a nasty glare before he ran off, chasing after Moka.

(Infirmary)

Kurumu: "I did it, I finally did it! I made that annoying Moka cry. That pitiful face, I can't take it!" As she thinks of her victory on the infirmary bed. While she's holding in her excitement, Tsukune also thinks of why would he say something like that to Moka and why did Natsu have to punch him so hard. Now that Moka is out of the way, Kurumu has to take her chance in which she suddenly hugs Tsukune, his face in between her breast. This takes Tsukune by surprise as Kurumu starts to talk, "You're sad, aren't you Tsukune? Don't worry, Kurumu will make it up to you and make you feel all better."

…

In the back of the academy, Natsu finally catches up to Moka, sitting all alone with tears still running down her face. He sits down next to her, trying to think of something to say, but Moka speaks up first,

Moka: "I wonder… what am I to Tsukune? Do I really just want his blood? I don't know what to do Natsu?"

Natsu: "Forget him, a guy who makes any woman cry is unforgivable. But don't worry, it could be just the two of us, like a dynamic duo!" he tells Moka this smiling at her, it soon goes away when she's still isn't smiling at all. They both went silent, looking at the ground, when suddenly the rosary starts talking to Moka again.

Rosary: "Naive one, Tsukune is just being manipulated by a charm. It's a work of sorcery which turns the opposite sex into your slave." Moka was surprised to hear a voice as it continues, "I am another you. I'm using the rosary as a medium to talk to you within your deep psyche. That succubus is going to kiss Tsukune, which then he'll be doomed to become her slave for all eternity. Now hurry before it's too late."

Moka shoots up from her spot, explaining to Natsu that they got to go save Tsukune from Kurumu before he becomes her slave. Natsu, on the other hand, was angered to hear this from Moka.

Natsu "What!? You want to go save him, after what he's put you through! After what he's done, I think he deserves it!"

Moka: "Fine! I'll go by myself and save him from Kurumu!"

Natsu: "But why go through all the trouble!? He hurt you, didn't he!?"

Moka: "Because he's our friend! And because I… love him." she start to sprint off looking for Tsukune, leaving Natsu alone to think over if Tsukune really was his friend.

…

Back at the infirmary, Kurumu on top of Tsukune on the bed, taking her chance to finally take him all to herself. As Kurumu goes in for the kiss, Tsukune uses all of his strength to pull in Kurumu for a hug, avoiding the kiss and leaving Kurumu in shock.

Tsukune: "I'm sorry! I can't… There's someone I don't want to betray." he apologises to Kurumu, then getting push back by her, mumbling to herself.

Kurumu: "Why… why do you hate me so much? Is she so much better than me? And I did everything I could do for you! Even though some of the things I did were embarrassing, and now… I'm pissed!" Kurumu transforms into her true succubus form, her ears pointed, nails as long as daggers, and sprouting a pair of wings and a tail. "I'm going to destroy everyone that has anything to do with her!" As Kurumu lunges at Tsukune, who is screaming in fear, Moka comes barging to the door, pushing Kurumu with her vampire strength out the window.

Moka: "Tsukune, run while there's still time!" she pleaded with Tsukune while still assessing the situation.

Tsukune: "Wait a minute here, I have absolutely no clue what's going on!"

Moka: "I'm sorry you got wrapped up in this Tsukune, that girl is a succubus. It seems she wants revenge on me, and in order get it, she's targeted you!"

Kurumu got up from out the window and challenges the two outside to kill them. As the two got outside, Moka pleades with Tsukune to take off the rosary from fer chest, releasing the seal and the other Moka. As the two were distracted, Kurumu took this chance and dives down, only to miss them and cutting the trees in the way like butter. As Tsukune quickly tugs on the rosary, the chain doesn't break, hence their chances to fight back are slim to none.

Tsukune: "Ah, it won't come off!? I can't take the rosary off, it won't even budge!" he cries out as he tugs it harder and harder out of fear.

Kurumu: "Hahaha, stupid monster, all you have is strength! It looks like Tsukune was just a burden to you. Now just give up and die!" Kurumu going for another dive attack as Moka suddenly holds Tsukune close in her arms.

Moka: "Tsukune is my precious friend! It has nothing to do with his blood! If you're going to fight someone, just fight me!" she cried to Kurumu as her words fell onto deaf ears.

Kurumu: "Don't make me laugh, now say goodbye!" As Kurumu went for her final strike, a blur of pink jumps in the way and moves Moka and Tsukune out of harm's way. The three see who it was as he still had Moka and Tsukune being carried like luggage.

Natsu: "Looks like I made it in time. Glad you two aren't hurt, or dead yet. I guess you were right Moka, Tsukune is our friend, and I won't stand aside if someone hurts my friends!" exclaiming while he puts them down to the sidelines and faces Kurumu. "Your fighting me now, and I won't go easy just because your a girl."

Kurumu: "Likewise." replying as she got to the ground and throws a barrage of slashes at him, only for Natsu to dodge everyone of them. Tsukune and Moka were amazed as they saw Natsu dodging every attack thrown at him, like a leaf dancing in the wind. As Kurumu throws slashes and kicks, Natsu parrys her attack and throws a fire kick to her back.

Natsu: "What's wrong? You can keep up with me? How about losing the extra weight on your chest and start fighting me seriously." he told Kurumu as she gets angry and starts flying in the air.

Kurumu: "Enough! I'm going to end this right now! Say your prayers!" Kurumu goes for a final dive attack, ending this once and for all. As she dives to Natsu, he notices her eyes were fixated on something, or someone as she passes right through him.

Natsu: "Tsukune, Moka. Look out!" he cries to them as Kurumu's real targets being Tsukune and Moka. Tsukune looks and out of fear and courage, he reaches and rips Moka's rosary as the chain finally broke off, releasing the seal.

Moka: "No, the rosary came...off?" A flash of white light suddenly envelopes Moka, changing her appearance entirely. Everyone is feeling this sudden high power rise as Moka's hair changes from pink to white, growing fangs and claws, and her eyes change to a blood red. Kurumu feels threatened and starts to lose her edge.

Kurumu: "Don't mess around with me, there's no way I can lose! Us succubi seek a 'destined encounter' among the men we tempt. In order to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick just one man from out of many to be our destined on. You got in the way of that, Moka Akashiya! I can't let you get in the way with that no matter what!" she goes in for another dive attack as the other Moka stands and extends her hand out.

Moka: "...So what are you going to do? You can't let me do this, so you dare bare your fangs at the like of me? … Know your place." Out of spite, Kurumu goes in for the attack, sees that Moka teleports behind her grabbing her tail and calling her attack too slow. Moka swings Kurumu around until she slams her to the ground, making a crater from the sudden impact. As Kurumu gets up from the impact, she sees Moka walking towards her saying, "Calm yourself, that attack was too straightforward. Am I too difficult for you? Though you act like a devil, you're just a naive little girl. I'll make it so you can never stand up to me again." Kurumu is crying in fear, then Tsukune walks in between them, stopping the one-sided fight in hand. "What is this? Move! Was this not the woman who not only tricked you, but tried to kill you?" Moka said as she was confused at his actions.

Natsu: "Moka's right, she doesn't deserve this pity after what she's done."

Tsukune: "...This is enough. I don't believe that Kurumu was actually doing this out of purely, bad intentions. It's just, I can't see Kurumu as being a bad girl at heart. Just like how the Moka right now is someone we can depend on." he says, trying to reason with the vampire and the dragon.

Moka: "Don't misunderstand, I just didn't want your blood to be stolen from me." she says as she reaches for the rosary in Tsukune's hand. Natsu couldn't believe that one person can have this much power, growing a little jealous of her. Moka notices the envy coming out of Natsu and starts to put on the rosary. "Until we meet again, you had better babysit the other Moka. And you, maybe someday I'll see what you're made of and challenge you to a duel."

Natsu: "It's a date then!" grinding, now having a new fighting partner. Moka then turns back to normal, falling into Tsukune's arms with a smile on her face.

(Walkway)

Tsukune: "What!? The Rosary started talking to you!?" he asked Moka with Natsu, walking on their way to school the next morning.

Moka: "Yeah… It's strange isn't it. Hey… if the time comes when the seal doesn't work anymore, would you still like me Tsukune?" she asked Tsukune, unsure of his answer.

Tsukune: "Of course I will! Even if you are a little scary and you suck my blood. To me, Moka is Moka, so it's all right!" Tsukune answering immediately to Moka's question, making both of them blush.

Natsu: "Oh brother…" he thinks to himself, feeling like the third wheel of the trio. Unknown to them, Kurumu surprises them with a 'good morning', scaring the trio from her (sudden) presence.

Kurumu: "Tsukune, I baked some cookies. Won't you eat them with me?" Kurumu shows the gang a tray of cookies in a nice hand basket, which makes Natsu's mouth water from the smell. Tsukune asks why are the cookies for him when Kurumu replies, "Oh, remember when I said I was searching for my life's one and only destined one? Well I've decided… It's you!" Tsukune was shocked to hear that it was him to be her destined one, which Kurumu makes a confident face towards Moka, telling her she still won't lose in a battle of love. As sparks fly from their glances of a love battle, Natsu tries to take some cookies while Kurumu is distracted. "Hey! These cookies are only for Tsukune, not for some dense idiot!" Kurumu catches Natsu in the act and punches him in the head, making a big, red bump on his head.

The three friends now have a new member, making them four, as their adventure ahead is only just beginning to unfold.


	3. The Siren's Call

In the Academy, we see our heroes in class, listening to another lecture from their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Nekonome. As the bells start to gong, The school day has officially begun on this day.

Nekonome: "Well then, everyone. This academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society, just as I've been saying all along. So that means starting today, you're all going to take up club activities!" Everyone fell silent as they heard the announcement, a little worried of what's to come through these activities. "We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experimenting with human-made activities. To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans."

Student: "But… Sensei, wouldn't that give you an F in transforming then?" as the student pointed out that Nekonome's tail can be seen to the class. Nekonome retaliates by scratching the student's face, leaving him with bloody scratches and the other students worried.

Nekonome: "Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities. Please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter. And also, be sure to visit the newspaper club that I'm the advisor for, ok!"

Natsu: " _Huh, the newspaper club… that sounds like it could be fun._ Hey Tsukune, Moka, we should join the newspaper… club?" he cut off mid-sentence as he realized that both of them had already left to find clubs. "What the heck!? They left without me!"

…

The hallways were packed with students as they all searched for the club that interest them. Each stand in the hallways had their own theme of human activities like sports, arts, values, etc. As they search, Tsukune and Moka was among the crowd of students as they looked for a club that they could be in together.

Tsukune: "Isn't it awesome!? I bet every group has someone advertising it here!"

Moka: "Hey Tsukune, what group should we enter?"

Tsukune: "...! How about the swimming club?" as he suggested this To Moka, he thought about his real motive for them to join. " _By joining the swimming club, I might try to get a better view of Moka…_ "

Moka: "Err… But I…" Moka was a bit skeptical about Tsukune's idea as she tried to change the subject. "Anyway, it's still too early to decide. Let's visit a lot of clubs, since they've gone to all this trouble!"

As they both looked for clubs to join, they stumble across a photography club that offered a model role to Moka. Tsukune thought that she couldn't do this, and he was too scared, so they searched for another. Other clubs they also saw were the Chemistry club, Acupuncture clubs, and many more as Tsukune thought they were too scary to join, but Moka was confused as of why he was scared.

Tsukune: "Don't they have any normal clubs at this school?" he thought to himself, then he hears panting behind them as Natsu was running towards them. "Hey Natsu! What's up?"

Moka: "Yeah, and why are you breathing really hard?"

Natsu: "I wanted to join a club with you guys, but you left without me! So ran looking for you two, seeing if you guys joined any clubs yet."

Tsukune: "No, not yet. All the clubs here are a bit… 'eccentric'. So we don't know yet." He said as a figure came to them and had answer their prayers.

?: "Oh? Then how about the swimming club? I'm the swimming club captain, Ichinose Tamao! Why don't we swim together?"

The instructor had straight, black hair, wearing a two piece swimsuit underneath a unbuttoned white shirt, and a long maxi skirt. As Ichinose introduces herself, the members of the swimming club, all female, come out and try to get male members to join their club as well. Ichinose then comes up to Tsukune, her hands on the cheeks of his face.

Ichinose: "The swimming club ia all female. The ladies will end up paying lots of special attention to the boys who join our club!"

As the boys heard this, they were thrilled to be surrounded by beautiful girls in swimsuits. Tsukune was glad that the swimming club is a normal club, while Natsu was a bit suspicious of the instructor and the members.

…

Swimming club members: "Welcome to Yokai Academy's Swimming Club!"

The boys who entered the club went wild, hearts in their eyes, as they saw the beautiful female members, smiling and wearing two piece swimsuits. The boys felt like they had died and gone to an all female heaven.

Female member: "Let's all swim together! We have spare swimsuits!"

The male students immediately wore their swim trunks, and had entered every man's paradise, a pool full of beautiful women. As the boys were having their slice of heaven, the three entered the pool area with Tsukune having a joyful look, while Moka and Natsu having a foreboding look.

Tsukune: "Wow, it's a little different, but we're free to do whatever we want!" he says to Moka while his real plan was already coming to fruition, to play and to teach Moka how to swim.

Moka: "Um Tsukune? I… don't really like swimming!" she says as she sees the pool with a worried face.

Natsu: "Yeah, me neither!" having the same feeling as Moka.

Tsukune: "Huh!?"

…

As the members are still swimming in the pool, The three are seen sitting around the table, with Tsukune down in the dumps for his dream to not come true, to see Moka in a swimsuit. As Tsukune thinks of his failed attempt, Ichinose comes behind him with two other female members.

Ichinose: "Oh, what are you doing over there? Hurry up and come with us!

Tsukune: "Waaah, captain!? What are you-" Tsukune was then pulled by the two other members, forcefully takes his clothes off and puts on his trunks.

Female members: "Now it your turn!" as they finished with Tsukune, they turn to Natsu, ready to give him the same treatment. As soon as they touched his scarf, Natsu released a killing aura and gave them a malicious look that made the female members flinch and stand away from him, fearing for their lives.

Natsu: "Don't. Touch. My. **Scarf!** " he roared as they fearfully compiled and left him alone. Ichinose notices this and walks to the two non-swimming members of the club.

Ichinose: Hm? So you're both the rumored Moka Akashiya and Natsu Dragneel. One a vampire, and the other a dragon, I wonder if it's true. Anyway, this is a swimming club, if you both have no intention to swim, then why don't you leave?" Both Moka and Natsu feeling the same way that Ichinose has on them, a hidden hatred towards them.

Ten minutes pass by as Moka and Natsu, still sitting in the table, seeing Tsukune having a personal one-on-one lesson with Ichinose. Moka being very annoyed and Natsu being equally annoyed, but bored as well, playing with the fire on his fingertips.

Ichinose: "Wow Tsukune, your form is beautiful."

Tsukune: "Really?"

The lesson involves Ichinose being close Tsukune, breaking personal space, guiding his arms to where she tells him how to swim. Tsukune, thinking that things are slowly taking a turn away from his original plan, feels both male and female members jealous energy towards both of them. As the lesson goes on, Moka realises that Natsu is still with her and not swimming. She asks herself what is Natsu's reason for not swimming, and why did he go mad when they touched his scarf.

Moka: "Hey Natsu?"

Natsu: *looks at Moka* "What's up?"

Moka: "Why is it that you're not swimming with the other members, and why did you get all mad when those girls touched your scarf?"

Natsu: "Well, to answer one of your questions, I got this scarf from someone very important to me, so it carries a lot of value and memories to me. And to the other question, it's because I get… motion sickness." as he answers Moka's questions, he felt embarrassed telling her about his problem with him and movement. But to his surprise, Moka had a problem similar to that.

Moka: *looks off to the distance* "So I guess were on the same boat then huh?"

Natsu: *looks off to the distance* "Huh, I guess we are."

More time has passed as Moka had the same annoyed face back as she sees Tsukune and Ichinose still having their lesson, with Ichinose getting close to Tsukune on purpose. As Moka gets madder by the second, Natsu notices the unrelenting heat escaping from Moka as he is afraid to as her what has wrong. But since Moka asked him about his problem, it's only fair to ask her what was bothering her and try to help.

Natsu: "Moka, are you alrigh-"

Moka: *slams the table* "Stop it already! When it comes down to it, you just wanted to join this club because you wanted to get closer to the girls, didn't you!? I've had enough, I'm leaving!" she bolts up from her seat, scaring Natsu in the process, and starts to walk out of the pool grounds.

Tsukune: "Wait, it's a misunderstanding! Please understand, I really wanted to swim with you! I…" as he tries to explain himself, Moka turns to him and tries to find the words to tell him wrong.

Moka: "What!? The one who doesn't understand is you, Tsukune! The truth is that I…!" as Moka was explaining to Tsukune, Ichinose splashes water at Moka, getting water on her face and hands.

Ichinose: "Though you're free to visit, fighting is such an ugly sight! And it looks so childish, whether you understand each other or not… how petty! Between a man and a women, the important part is finding out if you've had your heart stolen or vice versa."

Moka: "No… Water…" *runs away*

Tsukune: "Moka, wait!" before Tsukune gets out of the water and chases after Moka, he feels an angry, yet familiar aura behind him. He turns around and sees Natsu enraged at him, crossing his arms.

Natsu: "So, *cracking his knuckles* is this gonna be a reoccurring thing?"

…

Moka: "Ha… Ha… Haa…" Moka finds herself leaning against the wall of the academy, feeling weaker by the second. Moka, having her energy drained, hears the voice in her head once again.

Rosary: " _You Fool! Why were you so close to something like a pool!?_ "

Moka: "Oh, the rosary… again…"

Rosary: " _Of course this would happen if water splashes on you! Water resists supernatural energy; as the power drains out of your body, you will become paralyzed! I, too, inhabit this body, so put an end to this reckless behavior! Do not let the likes of Tsukune make you do such things!_ "

Moka: "No… No!"

Rosary: " _What?_ "

Moka: "I'm sick of this body. Why can't I be like everyone else? I'm weird… I want to be with Tsukune too. I **wish** I could be with Tsukune too…" as Moka starts to sit down with the wall behind her back, crying her eyes out, Natsu is hiding behind one of the trees and heard Moka's cries.

Natsu: "So that's the reason why…" Natsu realizing that with the water, he could feel Moka's energy draining away.

…

Back at the pool as the as the members are still swimming and playing, Tsukune looks at everyone having fun in groups, or in pairs. He truly regrets making Moka cry again, and getting another punch in the face by Natsu, again. As he looks down in the water, worrying about Moka's well-being, he looks at Ichinose and tells her how he truly feels.

Tsukune: "Um… Ichinose I… I'm sorry, but I don't want to stay in the swimming club. _If Moka isn't here, then this isn't just…_ " as Tsukune tries to finish his thoughts, Ichinose shows a sly, smirk on her face.

Ichinose: "Oh, what are you talking about? And just when I finally chased off that bothersome Moka and that dumb Natsu. Didn't I say it clearly? **Either you have your heart stolen, or you steal theirs!** " Ichinose shows her smirks to Tsukune while she suddenly grows webbed hands, claw-like nails, gills on the sides of her head, and a fish tail. Over by the others, one of the students gets bitten by two of the female members and literally gets the life sucked out of him as he turns into an old man. Tsukune is horrified to see this as he realizes that Ichinose is gone from the pool. " **Huhu… Don't think badly of us! Luring men into the water and sucking their life energy, this is our natural way of life. Isn't it wonderful!?** " Ichinose jumps out of the water, revealing herself and the female members to be mermaids.

Female members: " **All of you should let us suck your life energy, all right!? It's useless to resist, we're all invincible in the water! It's all right, we won't suck your entire life away!** " they start to circle around the pool, creating a water vortex to suck the male students to the middle of the pool, to suck their energy. As Tsukune tries to swim away, worried for his life, Ichinose comes and hugs him from behind and turning him around.

Ichinose: " **Huhu… No need to panic, you're special Tsukune! The truth is, I've had my eyes set on you since the entrance ceremony. Ever since then, I've spent all my time dreaming about you. Because you have such a yummy smell, just like a human, and I've always wanted to eat you up!** " saying while unhinging her jaw, revealing several rows of sharp teeth. Before she goes for the final bite, Moka and Natsu come running to Tsukune's safety, surprised by their sudden appearance.

Tsukune: "Moka! Natsu!"

Moka: "Tsukune, what's going on!?"

Natsu: "And why does it smell like fish?" *mouth drooling*

Ichinose: "what are you two doing back here? Don't get in my way, not that you could Moka! You're nothing but a worthless monster that can't even swim! **I'm right aren't I, there's nothing you can do, is there? Water hater! At least watch quietly from over there while I eat your precious Tsukune!** "

Before Moka could jump in the pool and save Tsukune, Natsu holds her wrist and tells her to stay there and wait for his signal. Before she could question why, Natsu hands her his scarf and dives into the pool and swims towards Tsukune and Ichinose. Natsu suddenly reappears between them and punches Ichinose away, giving them more time to escape. Natsu then turns to Tsukune, whispers something to him, and suddenly throws him to safety outside of the pool. Moka catches Tsukune from the throw, while Ichinose recovers from the punch and swims towards Natsu with reinforcements. The members grab Natsu and drag him to the bottom of the pool, shocking Tsukune and Moka while Kurumu comes to help them as well.

Moka: "What's he doing? Why did he jump in the water?"

Kurumu: "Yeah, what's going on Tsukune?"

Tsukune: "Before he threw me over here, he told me to take Moka's rosary off as fast as possible, saying that it's part of his plan."

Kurumu: "Well, what are you waiting for? Pull if off so we can save Natsu before he becomes fish food!"

Moka: "Hurry Tsukune!" as Tsukune reaches for the rosary, he stops as he still feels bad for making Moka cry earlier. "Tsukune, what's wrong? Why aren't you releasing the seal?"

Tsukune: "I didn't know… I didn't know about vampires being weak to water, as I was only thinking for my well being when I should've asked what you feel. I'm truly sorry, Moka." he looks at Moka with an apologetic face. "So please, forgive me."

Moka: "... No Tsukune, it was my fault that I didn't tell you about my secret. I should've told you from the start, and now look at the mess I've put us through."

Tsukune: "Moka… it's ok."

Moka: "But now's not the time, Natsu is still in there, and he has motion sickness that will make him weak from being dragged in the water by those mermaids!"

Tsukune and Kurumu: "What!?" Tsukune then uses all of his strength to rip the rosary off of Moka, releasing the other Moka with a sudden supernatural energy rise.

In the bottom of the pool, the mermaids swarm Natsu with scratches and bites from all over his body as he's about to give out from the motion sickness from being dragged around in the water. They finally stop their assault as Natsu, Ichinose, and the female members feel the sudden power boom from the surface.

Ichinose: " **No… This overwhelming power feeling. This is the rumored true power of Moka, but I never expected such a…-** " as Ichinose looks to the surface, she feels another rising power from the beaten up dragon. He looks at the mermaids with a smirk on his face, relieved that everything is going according to his plan.

Natsu: " _Alright, time to turn you mermaids into 'fish' kabobs._ _ **Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath**_." Natsu then engulfs his entire body in flames, heating the pool water to a scalding temperature. The mermaids start to feel the water boiling as they couldn't take the heat and jump out of the water. As the Mermaids are in mid-air, they see the others as well as the other Moka.

Moka: "Looks like that's the signal." Moka jumps towards the mermaids and a series of kicks to all the members of the club in a zigzag motion, leaving Ichinose for last. Ichinose takes her chance and lunges at Moka with all her strength, only to get a lighting fast sucker punch to the face. "To take the bait and be caught so simply… you have to be a fish! **Now… know your place!** "

The members of the swimming club all fall back to the warm pool, defeated by the two powerhouse monsters. Moka then dives in the water, only to have Natsu in her arms, carrying him out of the water. She puts him down and walks towards Tsukune, slapping him in the face, confusing him as well.

Kurumu: "Hey! What are you doing to Tsukune?" she said, going to Tsukune's aid

Moka: "The other Moka cried. Due to her inferiority complex being different from others, she blamed herself for not being able to swim. She's always had to live with being hurt in the human society like that! The kind of men who are unable to think about anything but themselves are the salt of the earth. The other Moka may have forgiven you this time, but don't think that I will easily forgive you as well."

…

Three days later, Tsukune and Moka are walking in the hallways of the academy when their homeroom teacher stops then to ask if they have picked any clubs yet. They answered no, since the swimming club incident left them without any good option for other clubs. Mrs. Nekonome then took this as an opportunity for her to finally have members for her club.

Nekonome: "Splendid! Then I wonder if you both would like to join my club? The newspaper club, which only one person has joined, but we are always open to other members. So, how about it, care to join?"

Tsukune and Moka: "Wait, one person?"

Natsu: "That's right!" he exclaimed as they both looked to see Natsu, fully recovered from the mermaid attack, joined the newspaper club.

Tsukune: "Natsu, your ok!"

Moka: "We were so worried about you, what happened?"

Natsu: "Well after the 'incident', the motion sickness left me exhausted and I kinda slept through most of it. But before that, I signed up for the newspaper club, thinking that we could be in this club together."

Nekonome: "Then you both have decided then, right?" They both finally agreed to join the newspaper club, all three of them.

Kurumu: "I'm also joining too!" coming out of nowhere, joining only to be closer to Tsukune, which now the newspaper club has four members starting off the year. They all smile at each other, for they finally found a normal club that they can all be together on.

So, what do you think of the writing style? I was a bit scared to use this since I started this story using a different style. Then I finally convinced myself that I will be using this style for all future stories. I couldn't do this without you guys writing me helpful comments about the first two chapters, which have now been changed to this writing style. I hope to see you soon with the next chapter.


	4. The Boy in Dragon's Scales

Today, the gang starts their first day as members of the Newspaper Club. Suggested by Natsu, they question what awaits them in this club as they walk towards the club, which is in Nekonome's homeroom class. (Convenient!) Tsukune and Moka walk to the club room and they see Natsu with his hands in his pockets, waiting by the front door of the club. Natsu notices their presence and waves to them with a smile on his face.

Natsu: "Good mornin-!" he got cut off as Kurumu knocked him aside, wanting to be the first one to greet Tsukune in the morning.

Kurumu: "Tsukune! Today we start going to the club together, right!"

Natsu: "What's the big idea Kurumu!?" he exclaimed, rubbing his head wound as Kurumu ignored his comment and got Tsukune into a forced hug, his face between her breast.

Kurumu: "I'm just so happy I get to be in the same club as you Tsukune!" she said, having a joyful look on her face as Tsukune starts to suffocate, flailing his arms around to free himself. Kurumu sticks her tongue out at Moka, who in return gives her a glare that neither of them can't lose.

Natsu: "Alright, that's enough." he said as he pried Tsukune free from Kurumu's grip, Tsukune already passed out from the lack of oxygen. " _Oh boy…_ "

(Newspaper Club)

Later, the gang enter the club room as Nekonome is already there, ready to announce the activities for the Newspaper Club. But as the gang gets into their seats, they notice that they were the only ones who signed up for this club. The room enters a complete silence until Natsu speaks up.

Natsu: "Sensei, I thought you said that we weren't the only members here?"

Nekonome: "Don't be silly! Of course there is, just one other member." she said on cue as the other member comes through the door in a hurried state.

Ginei: "Man, I'm sorry! Here I am, late on the first day. Greetings, I'm the president of the newspaper club, Morioka Ginei. Pleased to meet ya!" he introduced himself, wearing the school uniform, long, black hair held up by a small bandana, smiled with a innocent, yet cocky grin, and holding two bouquet of roses. "Ooh! Mrs. Nekonome told me about you two, what beautiful club members you are!" he said as he handed the bouquet of roses to only Moka and Kurumu, catching Tsukune and natsu by surprise. "You can call me 'Gin'. Ahh… red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies!"

Tsukune: " _Looks like another 'unique' personality to deal with!_ "

Natsu: " _Looks like another 'weird' personality to deal with. Something about him just doesn't seem right, like he's covering it up with that act of his._ "

Ginei looks around to see the other two members as they both looked at him with a surprised face and a glare. Ginei thinks of how those two might be a problem to his 'actual' goal in mind, especially the pink haired one. He looks back to Moka with a confident grin as she was confused with his facial expression on her.

Nekonome: "Ginei in the only 2nd year club member. Just ask him anything you don't know about this club, ok?" she said while moving her hand forward like a paw.

Ginei: "Heh, you can always count on me!" he replied with a confident grin.

Kurumu: "Tsukune, I'm not very good with this kind of flirty guy!" she whispered to him while leaning on him.

Natsu: "I have to agree, this guy has bad news written all over him." he whispered to Tsukune on the other side, making Tsukune confused as to why they would have suspicions of him.

Nekonome: "Well, I must be going, since I have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of the club proceeding Ginei." she says as she leaves the room to begin their club.

Ginei: "Okay, leave it to me!" he says as everyone takes their seats and he walks to the podium in the classroom. "Hmm, well let's see. First I'll give you the explanation of just what kinda club this is! The goal of the newspaper club is to publish the school newspaper! Most of your activity will be reporting all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper! We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! Once you've join, you should prepare yourself."

Everyone at this point was surprised that Ginei was very committed to the newspaper club. As flirty and cocky as he was, he also was determined to see this club flourish to send the news to the school public. Everyone had a look of awe as he said the words of leadership, but he then begins to laugh it off as if it was a joke. He then takes out a box filled with posters to advertise for the newspaper club. He tells Moka and Kurumu to get some chairs and put some posters on the back of the wall, while Tsukune and Natsu look at the poster with a puzzled look. The poster had Nekonome on the front with the words 'If you have a chance, make sure to read Yoka Newspaper - Newspaper Club'.

Natsu: "Man, these posters look weird, but their kinda funny. What do you think Tsukune… Tsukune?" he said as he turned to Tsukune, who was looking at Ginei squatting down behind the girls putting up the posters. With a smile on Ginei's face, they looked over to see that he was panty peeping Moka and Kurumu, struggling to put the posters up higher, instructed by Ginei.

Tsukune: "Senpai, what are you doing!? Are you really making them put the poster up high on purpose so you can do this!?" he shouted while blocking Ginei's view from looking up any more.

Ginei: "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Tsukune: "Please don't pretend you didn't know! You were just looking up their skirts weren't you!?"

Ginei: "Heh, nonsense! There's no way I'm that kind of guy who'd do something so lame." he replied with the same innocent smile while waving his hand. Natsu has had enough as he went up to Ginei and held him by his shirt collar.

Natsu: "Don't play dumb with us buster! Is this were you get you sick kicks from, looking up skirts and acting all innocent afterwards. You're gonna confess to us right now before I-" before he could finish his sentence, Moka and Kurumu got down from the chairs and came to see what was all the yelling about.

Ginei: "Oh, well I caught these two catching an eyeful of your panties." he said plainly as Moka and Kurumu were shocked to hear this, as well as Tsukune and Natsu for him completely lying to them.

Tsukune: "Wait, It's a misunderstanding! I mean, we did kinda accidently see your panties too, but it was senpai who…" as Tsukune was fumbling on his words, Natsu comes over and covers his mouth with his hand so he doesn't make the situation any worse.

Natsu: "What Tsukune is trying to say is that Ginei was the one who was looking that them first, then we try to stop him from see more, but he acts dumb for not seeing them. Besides who are you gonna believe, this perverted schmuck, or us?"

Moka and Kurumu were skeptical at first, but he was right about one thing, they would never lie to them, even if it was a misunderstanding. They looked at each other and thought it over as Ginei was getting nervous that Natsu may hinder his plans to fail. They finally look back at Tsukune and Natsu and gave them their answer.

Moka: "Alright, you may be right about one thing, but we still don't believe that Ginei could be able to do such a perverted thing."

Kurumu: "Yeah, as much as a flirty guy he is, he wouldn't do that, right Ginei?" As they all looked at Ginei, waiting for his answer, he gives his smile while sweating a bit from his forehead.

Ginei: "Of course I would never do such a horrendous act! As I am a gentleman, I will apologise nonetheless to make it up to everyone. And now that's out of the way, that concludes today's club meeting." he says as he is the first one to leave the classroom, along with the others who were still questioning his motive.

(Walkway)

The next morning, Tsukune and Moka were walking on their way to the academy as Moka was still shocked to why Ginei would be able to do such a thing, and if Tsukune and Natsu were really telling the truth. Tsukune reassures Moka that they were telling the truth, which puts Moka a bit at ease. As they walked along the stone wall, Ginei was following behind them, trying to get more information on the two. Ginei finds two girls on his way, who fell in love with his looks immediately, and asks them if Tsukune and Moka are dating or not.

The two female students explain to him that at first glance, the two don't really match. Tsukune was too normal looking, while Moka has the kind of beauty that charms even other women. They end it with the rumor they heard that people have seen Moka kissing Tsukune on the neck. This shocked Ginei has he started to mumble to himself, until he yelled to the sky as he couldn't believe what he was hearing, which startled the female students in the process.

(Hallway)

Kurumu: " _It's Tsukune!_ Tsukune… huh?" she notices Tsukune walking alone in the halls, then she sees Ginei catching up to him. Still unsure from yesterday, she hides behind the stairs and listens to the conversation.

Ginei: "Yo, Tsukune!"

Tsukune: "Oh, what's up Ginei?"

Ginei: "I can to tell you that today's club activities will be held outside! So why don't we go together?" he says, convincing Tsukune to come with him. As they leave to go outside, Kurumu confirms her suspicions about Ginei trying to frame Tsukune and Natsu.

Kurumu: "Ginei never told the others about the club being held outside. So then where is Ginei taking Tsukune?"

Natsu: "You and me both." he replied, appearing behind Kurumu and almost giving her a heart attack.

Kurumu: "Natsu!? Where the heck did you come from!?" she questioned his whereabouts.

Natsu: "That's not important right now. We both knew that this Ginei guy was a shady character. I'm gonna go and see what they're up to, are you coming with me or not?" he told Kurumu as they both agreed and began to follow Tsukune and Ginei.

(Alley)

Tsukune: "Outside!? Isn't this just the back of the school? Are we really having the club meeting out here?" he questioned as they continued walking down, Tsukune becoming more suspicious by the minute.

Ginei: "Haha, don't you worry, everybody will be coming soon! By the way, sorry about yesterday, with Natsu being mad and the girls assuming."

Tsukune: "It's alright I guess. _But I still don't get why would Ginei do that and act innocent afterwards?_ "

Ginei: "Alright, we're here! This is the place, Tsukune!" he said as Tsukune was confused as to why the location he picked for the meeting. Ginei then points to a window to the side of them, telling Tsukune to take a peek inside, saying that It'll be something interesting.

Tsukune: "Something interesting…?" he questions as he begins to step on a stool to take a better look inside.

Ginei: "Oh… and one more thing! Moka is even better than I heard, y'know… I really like her! She's even got me falling in love at first sight." Tsukune turns around with a shocked expression as Ginei continues, "I'm serious! I'm gonna make sure the Moka Akashiya becomes my woman!"

Tsukune: " _Huh? Why is he suddenly telling me this now!?_ " before Tsukune could ask Ginei a question, he hears talking and laughter coming from the window. Tsukune finally peeps in to see a room full of girls, in the process of changing their uniforms. "Senpai, this is…!"

Ginei: *snap* "The girl's changing room! Peeping is a crime Tsukune! And the photo evidence has been taken. If Moka were to see this picture, she's probably gonna hate you forever!" he explains as he shows Tsukune the photo on a camera while wearing a ominous expression.

Tsukune: "Wahh! Senpai, are you trying to frame me!? Please delete that picture!" as Tsukune goes for the camera, Ginei catches his wrist before he could grab it. They both then hear the girls noticing voices coming from outside.

Ginei: "Ain't you a dolt, of course they're gonna find out if you yell! If you don't want this picture out, then keep your mouth shut about me, got it! And I'll stop at nothing to get a woman in the palm of my hand! Later Tsukune!" he said with a confident smile as he disappeared from thin air instantly.

The girls open the window to see only Tsukune, assuming that he was the peeper that made the noise. Tsukune begins to high tail it outta there, as the girls chase him down, ready to punish him for his unlawful crime. The girls carried all sorts of object they could get their hands on from brooms to benches, ready to beat, and or, kill Tsukune. As Tsukune was running with all his human strength, Natsu passes by the girls and catches up the Tsukune.

Tsukune: "Natsu!? Thank goodness you're here! Please, you've gotta help me, I'll explain later!"

Natsu: "No need, I'll help you. But just answer me one question, do you trust me?"

Tsukune: "Of course I do, but why do you ask?" he asks as Natsu grabs his waist and picks him up while running from the girls.

Natsu: "Hang on!" Natsu suddenly grows a pair of red dragon wings, covered with scales and a horn at the top of them. He then crouches down to take a leaping jump forward, which causes the girls from behind to be blown away from the sudden force.

Natsu and Tsukune are now soaring through the air, wind blowing through their hair, and Tsukune amazed that Natsu could fly this fast. As they flew over the forest, Kurumu catches up with them, flying next to them with her wings. Tsukune questions why both of them knew that he was in trouble and where he was.

Kurumu: "Well, the thing was that we followed you with Ginei, and we heard the whole plan that Ginei had to frame you." she said, answering Tsukune's question.

Natsu: "That's right, and you were lucky. If we didn't show up, you be those girl's punching bag right about now."

Tsukune: "Right… Natsu, Kurumu, thank you." he calmed down for a while, until he remember about Ginei's whereabouts. "Wait! You guys, we have to find Ginei before he gets to Moka before he does something… perverted!"

Kurumu: "And who knows what he'll do to her! Tsukune's right, we have to find her before it's too late!"

Natsu: "Don't worry, I already know where she is." he stated as both Tsukune and Kurumu were shocked as to how he knows where Moka is. "With this nose of mine, I can smell her from here. From what I know, she's outside right now." And with that, Natsu flew in the direction of Moka as Kurumu followed, ready to save her before Ginei could reach her.

(Rooftop)

On the rooftop of the academy, under the white moonlight, Moka looks down at the buildings, thinking about Tsukune's reassurance earlier. Moka contemplates if she really could trust him, or anyone in this matter. As the thoughts run through her mind, Ginei finally locates Moka and walks towards her, looking at her concerned expression.

Ginei: "Oh! So this is where you've been, Moka."

Moka: "Ginei? What are you doing here?" she questioned

Ginei: "Oh, I just love coming here in the evenings. Look, It's a beautiful full moon tonight… but that's not the only beautiful thing out here tonight." he said as Moka was confused as to what he was implying to. "Anyway, d'ya hear about Tsukune… seems he got caught peeping."

Moka: "What!? That can't be true, Tsukune would never do something like that! He reassured me earlier!" she was contempted to seeing Ginei's statement as a lie, but he took out the 'photo evidence' which catches Moka's attention.

Ginei: "Well I don't know who took this, but this picture's been going around and I think you should see this." he said with a concerned voice as he hands the photo took Moka, who was shocked to see the 'photo evidence' of Tsukune peeping through the window.

Moka: "No… this can't be true." as Moka looked at the photo, Ginei wraps his arm around her to comfort her, rubbing her shoulder as well.

Ginei: "Don't worry Moka, we'll keep quiet about this picture, it's so pathetic. And Moka, just forget about a perverted man like that. Tonight… I'll console you." he finally makes a move as he feels up Moka, which she tries to push him away, but he hugs her tighter. "Haha, well it is a full moon, isn't it? On nights like this, I'm overcome with a feeling of power and I suddenly lose all control! So just give in to it! When I go wild, my urges just make me go crazy!" he says as he pulls Moka close and goes in for a kiss.

Moka: "No...No stop!" she then pushes Ginei away with both hands, crashing into the little house that leads to the stairway. "Tsukune… Tsukune would never do something like this. I don't care if these pictures are real or not, rather than believing the pictures, I want to hear it from Tsukune himself! I want to believe him, so I'm going to take his word for it!" she exclaims as Ginei gets up from the rubble, releasing a dark aura around him.

Ginei: "Haha… are you serious? How admirable! I'm falling for you harder and harder, Moka. But I told ya, right? That on nights with a full moon, my self control **weakens!"** Ginei starts to transform, revealing his true form. " **When my… emotions excite me so much… I suddenly lose control over myself!"**

Moka was horrified to see Ginei transform into a terrifying beast, growing fangs and claws, and growing canine-like ears and snout. Moka gave a shout of terror as Ginei leaped towards her, ready to hold her and give in to his desires. But before he reached over to Moka, they hear a shout coming from behind them. They see Kurumu and Natsu, who is still carrying Tsukune in his arm. The three land on the rooftop, ready to save Moka from the clutches of Ginei.

Moka: "Tsukune! Kurumu! Natsu!" she cried to them, wanting to be saved.

Ginei: " **You… weren't you being chased down by those girls?** "

Tsukune: "Natsu and Kurumu rescued me!"

Kurumu: "No one believed Natsu or me but… we saw it! Ginei called Tsukune over, and after that Natsu and I saw him make Tsukune peep!"

Natsu: "It's over Ginei! You've been caught red handed, and now you deal with me!"

Ginei: " **How dare you!? Getting in the way of our special moment!? Back off!** " he turns to the three, revealing his true form to be a werewolf. With his uniform (somehow) intact, he howls into the night sky, claiming his victory. " **Let's see if you can get past me then, weaklings!** "

Tsukune: "I've gotta save Moka!" his first instincts was to run past Ginei and to get to Moka.

Kurumu: "Wait, it's dangerous! A werewolf and a vampire are both equally strong monsters! Even if she does attack him directly, her chances are…" she warns Tsukune as he runs to Moka's aid. As he does, Ginei come in front of Tsukune, ready to kick him away from Moka.

Ginei: "Don't even think you have a chance in hell, idiot!" but before Ginei's left kick connects, Natsu dashes in front of Tsukune and blocking the kick with his own leg. Ginei was baffled as to how Natsu was able to see and block the kick aiming for Tsukune, then he jumped back to gain some distance between them and stated down at each other.

Natsu: "I told you didn't I? You fighting me now, there's no need for them to be apart of this." he said as he turns to Tsukune, still beside him, "Tsukune, you ok? You go to Moka while I deal with this mutt."

Natsu takes his fighting stance, as Ginei lunges forward to him. As Ginei get close enough for him to strike, Natsu turns around and back to deliver a straight kick. But as the kick comes to contact, Ginei smirks and vanished instantly, appearing on top of the little house.

Ginei: " **What are you fighting way over there for?** " the others were shocked as Ginei dodged the attack at an incredible light speed. " **A werewolf's power is speed, as suppose to a vampire's power being strength. And the strength of the moonlight also strengthens my speed, so I'm invincible! Now… I wonder what your strength is? Let's find out, shall we?** "

Ginei then zig zags around Natsu with his lighting fast movement, waiting for his chance to strike. Natsu tries to read out his movements as he stands still, waiting for Ginei to make the first move. Ginei then goes behind Natsu and lunges forward with a left slash, only to be parried and move to another direction. Ginei tries to hit Natsu with a barrage of slashes while moving in light speed, as Natsu parries all of his attacks with all of his strength.

Ginei: " **Give it up! As long as the full moon is out it will be my victory** "

Natsu: "Then let me even the odds." Natsu jumps backwards to gain some distance away from Ginei and points to him. "If you say a werewolf's is speed, and a vampire's is strength, then a dragon's… is endurance!" Natsu pulls his arms back and screams towards the heavens. Red dragon scales start to cover his body besides his palms and stomach, and his canines start to grow as well. Everyone looks at Natsu with fear as he lets out one final roar, releasing his supernatural energy. "This isn't my full form, but I think it's enough to take you down. I call it 'dragon force'!"

Ginei: "This power!? No… I can't lose here, I'll show you what the energy of a werewolf could do!" Ginei starts to move in lighting speed again around Natsu in his real form. Ginei slashes Natsu in quick successions while still moving, but Natsu doesn't budge and the attack only slide off from the scales. Ginei makes one final strike as he throws a right punch to Natsu's face, connecting the blow. Natsu stands idle for a few moments before grabbing Ginei's wrist with his left hand, pulling him in and delivering an uppercut to the gut, which sends Ginei flying upwards. Natsu jumps upward, catching up to Ginei and flying above him.

Natsu: "It's over. **Fire Dragon's Blazing Knuckle** "

Natsu throws a flame, overhead suckerpunch to Ginei's face, blasting him back to the ground, crashing through the building below. As the smoke clears, Ginei lies on the floor, knocked out as the gang looks up at Natsu descending to them. He lands to the ground on one knee and one hand, transforming back to his human form. Natsu walks over to the hole in the building, looking down to Ginei.

Natsu: "And there's more where that came from!" he scoffed off with a grin, being the battle too easy for him.

(Walkway)

Tsukune: "Extra! Extra, from the newspaper club!"

The next day, the gang are handing out their first article to the students that are on their way to the academy. While Tsukune and Kurumu are handing out the newspaper, Moka and Natsu are in charge of putting the flyers on the school newsboard.

Tsukune: "I never expected that this would be our newspaper club's first job! I mean really… right Moka?" he turns to Moka, who is on a stool putting up flyers with Natsu on the ground.

Moka: "No looking up now! I've had enough of perverts already!" she says as she kicks Tsukune from behind her so he won't look up her skirt. Tsukune gets dazed from the kick as Natsu goes behind him, patting his back.

Natsu: "Never getting it easy, huh Tsukune? Hahaha!" as he patted his back, he fell over to the ground, still dizzy from the kick.

As Tsukune fall over, the article he was handing out drops as well as the article reads 'Aono Tsukune Innocent: The actual perpetrator in the peeper riot was Morioka Ginei from 2nd year class one.' As the gang tries to wake Tsukune up, Ginei was running from the mob of girls carrying weapons to kill the real peeper instead of Tsukune.

Ginei: "Heh… I don't care what happens, I know I can Make Moka Akashiya mine!"


	5. Little Witch Yokai Academia

Yokai private academy, a secret school built for monsters to attend and study how to adapt to human society. And just like any academy, midterms come around to test the students before the final exam. And today, they gather around the bulletin board in front of the academy, anxious to see where they place in the freshman class of 256 students. As the freshmen looked at their grades on the board, most of them were overjoyed, and the others had horrified looks on their faces. Among the crowd of students, the pink haired duo look up at the board to see their score placement. They both see that Moka ended up in 13th place, which got the boys around them to cheer about how she's got beauty and brains. While the boys surrounded Moka, Natsu had an irritated look on his face as he discovered he was at the near bottom at #227.

Natsu: "God dammit!" he shouted while engulfing himself in flames, scaring the surrounding students and the boys to stand away from him.

Moka: "Don't get so worked up Natsu. Maybe next time you will do better, right?" she said as she puts a hand on Natsu's shoulder, trying to calm him down. Natsu them slumps his body forward in defeat, losing a battle that can't be won with just pure strength alone.

Tsukune: "Moka… you're incredible! I've got to follow your example." he comes walking behind them, surprised at Moka's knowledge and capabilities.

Moka: "Oh, it's not that great." she looks down with a slight blush in her face from the comment.

Tsukune: "Teach me your study methods next time, Moka."

Moka: "Sure! And in return, let me suck your blood, okay Tsukune?" she replies to Tsukune as he falls to the floor from shock. Moka then looks to Natsu, squatting down on the ground playing with the dirt, still down about his placement on the board. "Natsu, do you want me to help you to study as well?"

Natsu: "Really!? You'd do that for me?" he said getting on his knees, holding both of Moka's hands together.

Moka: "Of course! You've helped us so much that I think we should return the favor."

Natsu then laughs with joy, tears running down his face, and hugs Moka's waist, thankful that Moka would help him and Tsukune study. While Natsu recovered from the joy and picking Tsukune up, a little girl was watching their whole interaction a few feet away. She has short hair, dark purple eyes, and wears the school uniform with the exception of a black cape with a yellow bow and a large pointed hat. She looks at the gang with a shy look, reluctant to walk up to them. While she decides what to do, another student walks up to her and catches her attention as he reveals himself to be the class representative.

C.R: "Congratulations, Yukari! It looks like you're #1 in the midterms. Just as I'd expect from the girl genius. Even though you're just 11, it seems you didn't get to skip ahead to high school for nothing. But listen up; please don't get all high and mighty, because in my eyes, you're nothing but an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk." he confidently says as two other students walk behind him, with his short blond hair, slanted, menacing eyes, and white shirt uniform with an arm band confirming his position.

Yukari: "Class representative?"

C.R: "And what's the big idea with this outfit? It completely defies the school rules. I despise people who stick out!" he reaches out for Yukari's hat and tries to pull it off, but she backs away and holds it to her head.

Yukari: "Kya! Pl...please stop that!" as she pleads the class representative to stop, they catch the attentions of the students around them, including the trio.

C.R: "As the class representative, your very existence gives me a headache. After all, your true form is a witch, is it not? How disgusting! I feel like vomiting, just thinking that you're in the same grade as me." Yukari then focuses her energy into levitating a rock near them and throwing it to the class representative's head, catching him by surprise.

Yukari: "Ah, haha! You deserved that! See?"

C.R: "Hey, what the hell'd you just do to me?" he shouts as he begins to lunge at Yukari, throwing both hands at her. But suddenly, Natsu gets behind the class representative and catches his right wrist with his left hand, protecting Yukari from the attack.

Natsu: "I know that I shouldn't butt in, but I can't just turn a blind eye to anyone in danger, especially an innocent girl." everyone was shocked as they were about to see the class representative from bullying Yukari again. Natsu loosens his grip to release him, but only to notice the crowd around them.

C.R: "Hmph! _There are too many spectators._ You had better remember this, Yukari! Let's go guys!" as he and his followers pushed the spectators aside to make way, Tsukune and Moka come to Natsu and Yukari's aid.

(Courtyard)

Yukari: "Oh, thank you sooo much, you really saved me! My name is Yukari Sendou!"

After the bout with the class representative, the gang invites Yukari to the eating area outside of the school. They sit on one of the tables, Yukari introducing herself to the gang.

Moka: "I heard that even though you're in the same grade as us, you're only 11? And even ranked 1st in the midterms?"

Tsukune: " _11… and a grade schooler!?_ "

Natsu: "What!? That's amazing! You must be really smart, Yukari. And that outfit is also really cool!" as he compliments Yukari, she gets flustered and waves both her arms enthusiastically.

Yukari: "No, well…Cool is such… I mean I'm not… I'm just… You're the one who's really cool, Natsu. You know, actually I… I wuv you Natsu!" she confesses her love to Natsu as the others were shocked to hearing this, especially to Natsu. "Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall, I fell in love with you a bit more. But after you saved me, my heart was made up. Please go out with me! Is that so bad, dating someone like me?"

Natsu: "Err… Um, as a friend, right?"

Yukari: "Yaaay! I'm so happy!" she lunges herself at Natsu and hugs him, making Natsu worried about how this might end for him.

(Hallway)

Natsu and Yukari walk through the school as students passing by give them confused expressions. Yukari looking joyful while hugging Natsu's arm, and Natsu who was worried about the glances he was receiving, worrying that people might get the wrong idea about them. While the two were taking their stroll together, Natsu was thinking to himself that why would a young girl like Yukari fall for someone like him?

Natsu: "Hey, Yukari."

Yukari: "Hm? What is it my wuv?"

Natsu: "What is it that you find me… attractive?"

Yukari: "Well… It's mostly for how brave you are." she looks down to the floor, becoming a bit flustered from telling Natsu the reason.

Natsu: "Brave?" he turns his head in confusion.

Yukari: "When you saved me earlier today, my mind was made up, I fell in love with you. That bravery of yours gave me hope, that maybe someday someone like me can be like you."

Natsu: "But you're a monster, right? You should be brave already."

Yukari: "Umm… not exactly. You see, I'm a witch, and witches don't have that much in common as actual monsters." she takes her wand out and levitates objects around them, then sets them down.

Natsu: " _A witch!? So she's part of the hated race, a half breed between human and supernatural. No wonder she was bullied by her class representative, even those monsters don't accept her as well."_ Natsu felt bad for the girl as they continued to walk in the halls. "Hey, let's not dwell on that stuff. How about we do something fun, huh? What do you like to do for fun Yukari?" he changed the touchy subject for Yukari's sake as she grew a smile a her face.

Yukari: "I have an idea, follow me!" she dragged Natsu by his arm as they hurried to their destination.

(Newspaper Club)

In the club room, Tsukune and Kurumu are sitting in the desks together, creating the cover article for this week's newspaper. Tsukune then asks Kurumu if she'd heard of Yukari before.

Kurumu: "Sendou… Yukari?"

Tsukune: "Yeah, me and Moka wanted to know if you knew anything about her?"

Kurumu: "I've heard rumors about that girl being a witch, being that she's always wearing that outfit. Even though she's called a girl genius or whatever, it sounds like she's still a selfish little kid." Kurumu gets closer to Tsukune's face as she goes over the desk. "I've also heard that she likes to play pranks, and is hated by her classmates."

Tsukune: "Really?" he answers as he backs away slowly from his seat as Kurumu gets closer to him.

Just outside the classroom windows, Yukari tells Natsu to duck under the windows so they won't be seen. Natsu, being curious, looks at Yukari giggling to herself as she begins to pull something from her hat.

Natsu: "So what are we doing here Yukari?"

Yukari: "Like you said, we're going to have some fun. But first…" as she digs around her hat, Natsu takes a peek inside the window and sees Kurumu flirting with Tsukune, being so close to each other. As Kurumu gets closer to Tsukune, he looks away from her breasts, which she is obviously showing off to him.

Natsu: "Tsukune, what the hell!? Just because Moka isn't here doesn't mean you can seduce other girls." he says angrily as he shakes his fist covered in flames.

Yukari: "If you want to teach him a lesson, then I've got just the thing. Tada!" she finally pulls out from her hat a doll made of straws with a little piece of paper covering its face.

Natsu: "Huh, what's this?" he says as Yukari hands him the doll and starts to examine it all around.

Yukari: "It's one of my magical items, Warawara-kun. It's like a voodoo doll, if you put a person's hair inside it, you will be able to control that person to some extent." as Yukari explains how the doll works, Natsu notices that a tag on it's leg has Tsukune's name on it.

Natsu: "Is that so?" he says with an evil grin on his face, thinking of ways of how to mess with Tsukune. He pulls the doll's hand to it's face, making Tsukune suddenly punch his own face, giving himself a bloody nose.

Kurumu: "Tsukune, are you ok!?" she reaches for Tsukune as he falls to the floor, still conscience from the punch. Natsu and Yukari laugh from behind the window as Natsu gets another idea of what to do with the doll.

Natsu: "Alright, watch this." he sets the doll's hand on fire which makes Tsukune's hand on fire as well. He sees his hand and freaks out, waving his hand out as fast as he can.

Moka: " _The classroom sure is noisey…?_ " From the hallway, Moka comes walking to the classroom as she hears loud noises coming from the clubroom. "Sorry I'm late to the club! What's going on in here?" she enters the room, looking to see that Tsukune is groping Kurumu's breasts with both hands. "Tsukune!? What's gotten into you!?"

Tsukune: "It's not like that, my body is acting all on it's own!" his hands move upwards near Kurumu's skirt to lift it up and show her panties to him. " _Oh boy…_ " Tsukune immediately gets slapped across his face, sending him out to the window. As Tsukune gets up, rubbing his face from the slap, he notices Natsu and Kukari balling their eyes out from laughter. "Natsu!? Yukari!? What are the two of you doing here!?"

Natsu: "Uh oh… Hey Tsukune! Fancy seeing you here!" he innocently smiles at Tsukune as Yukari puts the doll away in her hat. Tsukune notices the doll and makes a random assumption.

Tsukune: "Did you guys have something to do with this?" Natsu gets up from the floor, with Yukari going behind him and stick her tongue out at Tsukune. Moka and Kurumu come outside to see the two of them arguing over Yukari's actions.

Natsu: "Calm down Tsukune, you shouldn't be mad at her, it was just a harmless prank."

Tsukune: "Harmless!? My hand was on fire and I got slapped out the window, I wouldn't call that harmless!" as Tsukune goes on complaining, Yukari thinks about that if maybe she has gone too far this time, and Natsu helping defend her. "If Yukari keeps hanging out with you and hurt people with her pranks, then won't she lose all her friends and end up totally alone!?" after hearing this, Natsu flares up and looks at Tsukune with a deadly glare.

Natsu: "You better take that back Tsukune, or I'm gonna make you regret saying that to her!" he takes a step before Yukari extends her hand out, stopping Natsu from walking any further. "Yukari?"

Yukari: "I don't mind. After all, I am a genius! I'm sorry, but I don't want such low-ability friends." The gang was offended to hear her statement, especially Tsukune. "Besides… I've always, always been alone!" she looks down to the floor with a sad look on her face, while everyone looks at her with pity that they didn't know about her.

Tsukune: "Yukari… I'm sor-!" before Tsukune could finish his apology, a metal water pan falls on his head and grow a bump on his head. Yukari shows a smirk on her face when she looks up and reveals her wand in her hand.

Yukari: "Ahahaha! I gotcha, I gotcha!" she gloats to Tsukune while jumping in victory. She then starts to run away from the group, still smirking from her achievement.

Tsukune: "Why you little…" before Tsukune could chase after her, Moka moves in front of him and stops him from pursuing her.

Moka: "Wait! Natsu's right, it's wrong of you to be mad at her, Tsukune!"

Tsukune: "Wah!? Why are you mad at me!? Why don't you just leave her alone, Moka!?"

As Tukari kept running ahead, she held her head down and recollected her past experiences with her classmates. They insulted the way that she was too bratty, or that she wore her witch costume, or that witches are more close to humans than to monsters. All these thoughts flooded her head as it was too much to handle and starts to tear up.

Yukari: "I don't mind… being alone." she then gets interrupted when she rams into someone and falls on the floor. "Owww, stupid! Why don't you look where you're going!"

C.R: "You're the one that bumped into me, Yukari! How rude, you're a shame to this academy." he reveals himself to Yukari as three more students from behind him reveal themselves as well.

Yukari: "Class representative…!?" she's too scared to run away as the class representative bends over and moves closer to Yukari.

C.R: "Remember when you disgraced me in front of all those students earlier, along with that pink-haired idiot!? I'll never forgive you for that! **I've been waiting to get you alone!** " he sticks out his snake like tongue at Yukari, but before they could take her, he hears footsteps coming from behind her.

Natsu: "Yukari…! Hey wait, you're that guy who was bullying Yukari earlier today."

C.R: "Just my luck, now I can take out two birds with one stone. I can end the both of you right here, right now!"

Natsu: "If it's a fight you want, then let's head to the forest. We can't fight here… unless you want other students hearing the noise and witness this, losing your 'status'."

C.R: "Hmph… alright. Then by all means, **lead the way.** "

(Courtyard)

Tsukune: "Just forget about Yukari! She's really made me suffer! Why is it you and Natsu are just taking her side!?"

Moka: "It's not like that! Why can't you understand Yukari's feelings? Don't you feel sorry for her!?" she then runs to find Yukari, leaving Tsukune and Kurumu to themselves.

Kurumu: "Well… But you do get the feeling that she's a witch! It could be because she's one of the hated race…"

Tsukune: "Huh? Hated race…?"as Tsukune questioned this, Kurumu then explains to him that long ago, witches were the connection between the human world and the supernatural world.

Kurumu: "It also seems that they're hated in the human world too! In the middle ages, there were things called 'witch hunts', where many witches were killed by humans.

Tsukune: " _Witch hunts…_ "

Kurumu: "You know, that girl… may have really been all alone until now!"

Tsukune: " _... Alone!_ "

(Forest)

Among the twisted trees, Natsu, Yukari, the class representative, and his lackeys arrive and are ready to duel it out.

C.R: "So ugly! A witch like you has no place in this academy! And you, why are you trying to defend such a disgusting being!" They all start to transform into their real selves as they are revealed to be lizardmen, a man-beast with a head like a lizard. The C.R and his lackeys surround Natsu and Yukari, each of them ready to pounce at them.

Natsu: "Because Yukari was crying, and you bastards are the reason that she feels this way. I don't want to see her like that, and that's why… I'll fight!" he exclaims as he gets into a fighting stance.

C.R: " **Well, isn't that precious? If that's what you want, then I'll have to rid of both your presence** " before he could attack, one of the lackeys holds his hand up to the leader and speaks up.

Lizard man: " **Wait boss, let me handle this one! He doesn't look all that tough, I can take him!** " as he looks to the leader, the class representative gives him a nod of approval and gets ready to strike.

Natsu: "Yukari, get behind me!" as the lizard man lunges at Natsu with his mouth open, revealing several rows of sharp teeth, Natsu quickly throws a right kick to the monster's jaw. The lizard man flies past the others and crashes through a couple of trees, shocking the lizard men from Natsu's immense supernatural strength.

C.R: " **What… what the heck are you!?** "

Natsu: "I'm more lizard than you guys will ever be! I'm the original scale-cladded monster! I… am a dragon!" he shouts to the lizard men as he engulfs his body in flames.

Yukari: " _A… a dragon!?_ "

C.R: " **Grrr, enough of this! The two of you, deal with him!** " he snaps his fingers on his right hand as the other two lizard men take their positions.

Natsu cracks his knuckles and makes a gesture with his hand, as to tell them to 'bring it on'. The lizard men get agitated as one of them starts to run at Natsu, pulling his arm back to slash at him. Natsu jumps over the lizard man with his right hand on it's shoulder, flipping himself to dodge the attack. The lizard man turns around to strike again, but was interrupted by a kick in the stomach, sending him flying to a tree. The other lizard man takes this opportunity to strike Natsu from behind, throwing a fist to the head. Natsu quickly moves to the right and trips the lizard man, but before the beast falls to the ground, Natsu elbows his gut and creates a small crater from the impact. Natsu turns around to see that the previous lizard man recovered from the kick and sprints towards them on all four, zig zagging to confuse where it will strike. Natsu grabs the fallen lizard man's leg and slams the other beast before it came close, then puffs up his chest to finish them off.

Natsu: "It's over! **Fire dragon's-!** "

C.R: " **Hold it!** " Natsu halts his final attack before looking to the class representative taking Yukari hostage, with his claws close to her neck. " **One more step, and I'll spill this brat's blood all over the ground!** "

Natsu: "You monster! If you hurt one hair on her, I'll burn you to ashes!" as Natsu and the class representative have a standoff, Yukari breaks the silence and turns to Natsu.

Yukari: "Natsu… before I go, I want to tell you something. I was really happy when you spent your time with me, not pushing me away for who I am. You showed me something that I thought I could never find here, friendship. And now, I must pay for what I caused to everyone, so just forget about me and run!" she breaks into tears as she pleads to Natsu, who stands there idle looking down to the ground. He then looks back up to her, and yells back his response.

Natsu: "Hey, what the heck are you talking about!? Why are you acting so tough!?"

Yukari: "Huh...?"

Natsu: "Be honest Yukari! You say you love me, but what you really want is someone to be there for you, right? I get it now, you've always been lonely, haven't you? It was tough being all alone, but you don't have to feel that way anymore! You can always depend on me, and the others as well! Moka has been through the same kind of problem, she's experienced that pain as well." Yukari stood motionless as the class representative grew impatient from Natsu's kind words.

C.R: " **What the hell are blathering about!? Are you trying to insult me by ignoring my presence!?** " while the class representative was distracted, Yukari took the chance and bit his wrist to try and get released from his grip. " **Oww, what do you think you're doing, you disgrace!?** " out of anger from the bite, he pulls Yukari in and swings his claw at her.

Natsu: "Yukari!" he shouts as he tackles Yukari out of harm's way before the attack connects. They crash to the ground as Yukari get up and sees that the class representative slashed Natsu's back instead of her.

Yukari: "Natsu, are you ok!?"

Natsu: "I'm alright. Just… let me help you Yukari, so you won't feel this way ever again." he gives Yukari a reassuring smile as the class representative prepares to run at them.

C.R: " **Don't take me lightly, you weaklings! I'll make mincemeat out of you two!** " he lunges at Yukari with his mouth wide open, ready to eat her whole. The beast chomps on down, but struggles to rip off the limb and notices that he was biting Natsu's arm, covered in scales. Natsu then transforms into his full form, swatting the class representative away by swinging his arm, releasing Natsu from his jaws.

Yukari: " _This… is Natsu's true form!?_ " she questions as Natsu stands up and runs towards the class representative.

The class representative crashes towards the ground, recovering from the throw and sees Natsu now flying towards him in accelerating speeds. The lizard man, too afraid to move, takes one more shot and tries to hit Natsu before he could hit him. But with Natsu coming in hot (literally), headbutting the class representative with his ram horns, too slow to hit Natsu and both of them crashing into a boulder behind them. Yukari covers herself from the impact of the debris and sees Natsu rise up from the rubble, dragging the class representative who was out cold. Natsu walks up to Yukari and puts his hand on her head, as she looks up slightly shocked from the battle.

Natsu: "See? Putting trust in others isn't so bad." he says with a smile on his face, holding a thumbs up with his other hand. Natsu and Yukari turn their heads to see the sound of Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu running towards them.

Kurumu: "Natsu! Yukari! Are you okay!? ...ah!" she notices the lizard men knocked out cold on the ground, already beaten by Natsu.

Yukari: "You guys? Why did you come back here, after what I did to you?" she looks back to the ground, unable to look at them after the pranks she had pulled. Tsukune kneels in front of Yukari and put his hand on her shoulder, making her looks up to him.

Tsukune: "Yukari, I'm sorry about before. If I had understood you a little better, then maybe I wouldn't have been so mean to you." Moka then comes beside him and Yukari looks to her now.

Moka: "That's also why we want to help you, and also why we could never leave you alone, Yukari."

Tsukune: "So from now on, let's be friends, ok? You aren't alone anymore, Yukari." a couple seconds pass by as Yukari looks to the ground with tears running down her face. Yukari then cries out loud, relieved that she finally had people that she could call her friends. Everybody was taken aback as they didn't expect Yukari to be crying so loud, then gathered around her to try and calm her down.

(Hallway)

The next day, Moka and Kurumu walk on their way to the newspaper club, both carrying supplies for the next article. After the battle with Natsu and the class representative with his lackeys, Yukari has finally changed her ways for the better, and Natsu and the others will be there to help.

Moka: "Yukari really has changed into a good girl!"

Kurumu: "I heard she apologized in front of her whole class for playing pranks all the time! It sounds like everyone's mood has become a bit more thoughtful. And she's getting more sociable bit by bit."

Moka: "That's great! Yukari is really growing up!" she gives a thoughtful smile to Kurumu as they open the doors to the clubroom and enter. They enter only to see Yukari hugging Natsu, who was getting a bit worried of how repeatedly she's been doing it, and Tsukune shocked to seeing this as well.

Yukari: "Natsu, I wuv you!"

Moka: "Yukari!? What are you doing here!?"

Yukari: "Oh! Good afternoon! I was just admitted into the newspaper club today! Please help me with everything, okay!" the gang was shocked to hear this as now a new club member has joined them so suddenly. "It's just… I love Natsu! And after the second time he's saved me, I fell in love even more! Anyway, let's be lovey dovey together!" she hugs Natsu tighter as now he tries to pry himself free, but to no avail.

Natsu: "Alright Yukari, that's enough! Let go now!" he tries to pull and swing her around, but he slips and falls over to the floor, getting dizzy as Yukari still keeps on hugging him. The rest of the gang laughs as they now feel happy about Yukari not being so lonely anymore, because now she has people to call her friends.


	6. Birthday Boa Bash

Two months have passed since the gang has enrolled in the academy. After the dilemma with Yukari and the class representative came into light, Yukari has been doing better along side Natsu, and the academy has had no incidents since then. We now take our attention to Tsukune and Moka sitting alone in the Newspaper club room, waiting for the other members to arrive. As Tsukune twiddles his thumbs and waits for the others, he remembers that soon it will be his 16th birthday. He looks to his left and sees Moka reading an art book, looking radiant in the light as he stares at her.

Tsukune: " _For my birthday… If I could, I'd like to spend it together with Moka._ " he thought as he closes his eyes and daydreams about spending some "quality time" with Moka on his birthday. He starts making out with himself from the daydream with blood running from his nose. "... _Ohhh, Moka!_ "

Moka: " _Tsukune… Tsukune... Tsukune!_ "

Tsukune: "Huh!?" he opens his eyes to see Natsu in front of him with his head tilted to the side, looking concerned.

Natsu: "Tsukune, you alright?"

Tsukune: "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I was just… thinking to myself."

Natsu: "About what exactly?"

Tsukune: "Well…" as Tsukune finishes his thought, the door opens as Ginei starts walking in the clubroom and notices Tsukune and Natsu talking to each other.

Ginei: "Alright you two, quit gossiping. It's club time!" he then notices Moka in one of the seats looking at an art book and walks up to her. "Oh Moka! What's this? Are you paintin' a picture or something? That's an art textbook, ain't it?"

Moka: "N-no it isn't, this is just…" she closes the textbook out of Ginei's sight to not show it's content inside.

Ginei: "Heh, you're looking hot as ever today, Moka. I really love ya baby! Won't you go out with me Moka?" he happily confesses as he pulls out a bouquet of flowers, surprising the three from his boldness. He starts to chase Moka around while his true ears and tail pop from his body, his tail wagging uncontrollably. Suddenly he gets yanked back by the collar of his shirt and looks back to see Natsu holding him back.

Natsu: "What's your deal!? Why are you trying to hit on Moka!?"

Ginei: "Don't get in my way lizard breath! Unlike last time, I will make Moka mine soon enough!" he gets up and faces Natsu with a scowl, baring his teeth at him.

Natsu: "Huh!? Would you care to repeat that, lap dog!?" soon both of them were staring down at each other, rolling up their sleeves for another duel. As they were ready to fight, Kurumu swings the door open to see Tsukune right in front of her.

Kurumu: "Tsukune! Yeah, another day of being in the club with you! I love you Tsukune!" she professes her love as she runs to Tsukune and hugs him so suddenly.

Tsukune: "Waah! Kurumu!"

Yukari: "Waaaait just a minute! I wanna help!" with a swing of her wand, she summons a small desk which falls on Ginei's head, surprising everyone in the class. "I won't let anyone get away with putting their hands on Natsu! I'll fight anyone off with my magic! Because I wuv him!" she announces as she jumps with open arms at Natsu, digging her face into his chest.

Ginei: "Who's she? A witch?" he turns and asks Moka, blood running down his face from the sudden impact of the desk from above.

Moka: "She's the new club member, Yukari, a girl genius!"

Tsukune: " _How is it so easy for everyone to just confess their love like that? Darn it, I wanna be like that too… I'll tell Moka that I love her on my birthday! First, I'll invite her!"_

(Forest)

After the club meeting had ended, Tsukune, Moka and Natsu walked back to the dorms from another day at the academy. Moka suddenly stops and heads to another direction, making Tsukune and Natsu wonder where she was going off to.

Moka: "Later Tsukune. Later Natsu. See you two tomorrow."

Tsukune: "Huh? Aren't we going home together, Moka?"

Moka: "Sorry… I have to go somewhere now…" she pulls out the art book she had read earlier to show Tsukune and Natsu.

Tsukune: "Hey, isn't that the art book you were reading before?"

Natsu: "Yeah! Earlier you were getting defensive about Ginei seeing what was inside, so what gives Moka?"

Moka: "Well, the thing is, I got asked by the art teacher to be a model for a picture! So I can't go home with you two for a week."

Tsukune: " _What? A model! For a whole week! Then what's gonna happen on my birthday in six days?"_ he turns around with an anxious face while putting his hands on his head.

Natsu: "A model huh? So that means you'll have to do different poses like this? Or this? Or this!?" he strikes various poses which makes Moka giggle from the posing.

Moka: "No silly, nothing too extravagant… I hope."

Tsukune: " _Wait, they couldn't have forgotten my birthday, did they?"_ he walks up to them while they were still thinking of the poses that Moka might do. "Moka, Natsu, do you know what day is coming up soon…?"

Natsu and Moka: "?" they both tilt their heads, Natsu with a stern face and his arms crossed, and Moka with her eyes closed, smiling innocently.

Tsukune: " _They both totally forgotten about it! Unbelievable!"_ he turns around in shock and worry that both of his only friends have forgotten.

Moka: "Tsukune? Would you… let me suck your blood?"

Tsukune: "Wait a minute! Why are you like this now?"

Moka: "It… it's just, I thought this would be goodbye for a while after today and I… I'll be lonely." she closes in on Tsukune's face, both blushing lightly from the closeness. "Tsukune."

Tsukune: "Moka…"

Moka: "Thanks for the treat-" she hugs him and starts to bite him in the neck and sucks his blood in the process.

Tsukune: "Aggh! I let my guard down! Natsu, help me!"

Natsu: *huff* " _These two are something else."_ he makes a small smirk and walks over to them, trying to pry Moka off of Tsukune. As he tries to pull them away, he smells a sudden presence behind them, but couldn't pin it's exact location. The strange figure wearing a large trench coat was hiding behind one of the trees, lurking over the trio struggling with each other with Moka still sucking Tsukune's blood.

(Newspaper clubroom)

Ginei: "Everyone, we have some news! The 'missing girls' problem!"

Tsukune: "Missing girls?!"

Ginei: "Exactly! Several female students have vanished without a trace lately, one after another… Seven, in just one month. It's not all that real for people to go missing here, but don't you think these numbers are unusual? I've collected some basic information on the missing girls. We're going to find out facts on this incident!" he walks around the classroom and passes out fliers of the missing girls' photos and names.

Tsukune: "..." " _When he's in the club, he can look pretty serious, can't he?"_

Ginei: "As you can see from these pictures, the girls that have disappeared are all pretty hot! If someone is holding them hostage, I wanna save them somehow. If they see me in a good light, it'll be a chance to know em better!" he looks out the window reminiscing about the girls while clenching a fist and smirking.

Tsukune: " _That's your motivation! Sorry, but… I'm just not in the mood to help out in the club right now._

(Forest)

After the club meeting was adjourned, Tsukune and Natsu start walking back to the dorm rooms, only that Natsu was carrying Tsukune. Tsukune's right arm over Natsu, walking slowly to their destination due to him being light-headed from the loss of blood.

Tsukune: "Thanks for helping me walk back to the dorms Natsu. I'm still not used to my blood being suck out of me so frequently." he giggles from the comment he made.

Natsu: "Don't mention it. I know how Moka likes to suck your blood, from the fact that you're human, but this is just overkill!"

Tsukune: "Just what am I to Moka? She just sucks my blood at the time, like I'm some walking blood bank to her! I'm not even important enough for her to remember my birthday."

Natsu: "Oh… Happy birthday!"

Tsukune: "Not today, you idiot!" he barks back at Natsu. "Maybe this whole modeling thing was just an excuse for her to not come to celebrate my birthday." he looks down to the floor disheartened by the realization. Before Natsu could cheer him up, both of the boys hear a conversation over the cliffside as they hide behind a tree to hear better.

Moka: "Oh sensei, sorry to keep you waiting"

Tsukune: "That voice-" they both take a peek from the tree to see Moka waking up to another figure. "Is that Moka?"

Natsu: "And who's the tomboy in front of her?" the figure reveals itself to be the art instructor of the academy, Ishigami Hitomi. She wears a crop top jacket underneath a long white coat, black pants, white belt, and blond cornrows covered in a bandana.

Ishigami: "Oh, you really did show up for me! I'm really glad Moka. When I see someone as beautiful as you, I just want to have you in my art collection!" she gives a calm and gentle smile towards Moka. "Your beauty truly is high art."

Moka: "Sensei, I'm looking forward to working with you for the next week!"

Ishigami: "Oh, me too…"

Tsukune: "So it's true, she really is going to be a model. _But I wanted to spend my birthday with Moka!"_

Natsu: " _So that's the art teacher, huh? There's something about her that feels… familiar?"_

(Art Room)

Ishigami: "Well, in art class today, you'll be painting pictures continuing with last week's theme of 'what's important to you'! And just what is important to you is the art in each and every one of your hearts. Feel free to paint whatever you want."

Tsukune: " _What's important to you?"_ he glances at Moka, still feeling down about her not celebrating with him. Natsu, who is sitting next to him, glances at Hitomi surrounded by the female students, complementing on how cool she is.

Natsu: "Huh, that art teacher is really popular with the art students. Most girls just avoid me… I don't know why though? Why do you think Tsukune… Tsukune?" he turns to see Tsukune looking at a booklet, ignoring Natsu's comment. He takes a peek at the booklet to see what he was reading. "Huh, what's this?"

Tsukune: "I wonder Natsu, just what kind of model Moka is going to be for that teacher?" Tsukune then flips to a random page and stops at a painting of a naked women. They both look at the page with their eyes widened and make the sudden conclusion at the same time.

Natsu: "Could she be…"

Tsukune: "...a nude model!" both of their faces become red hot just by the thought of Moka posing nude infront of a group of people, with Tsukune overcomed with envy. " _Darn it, how can she let everyone else see when I haven't?"_ they both shake off the blush and take a look at Moka receiving help from Hitomi. " _Moka… I can't talk to you directly here. Somehow I feel as if you've become more distant."_

Natsu: "Look Tsukune, if you don't tell her anything now, then she'll never know how much you care for her. You need to toughen up and talk to her directly, if you really do care about her, then tell her before it's too late!"

Tsukune: "Alright Natsu, if you really do believe in me, then I have to give it all that I got to tell her!" After class, Tsukune kept trying to invite Moka to celebrate his birthday, but for various reasons, they all ended in failure.

(Art building)

Suddenly, it was already the day before his birthday. Tsukune walks into the building and finally takes his last chance to invite Moka, it's now or never.

Tsukune: "I'm going into the art class, to talk directly to Moka and ask her to be there for my birthday!" he walks to the front of the door, slams the door open and shouts out for anyone in the class. "Ex-excuse me, I need to talk to Moka! … What, nobody's even in here? Oh well, I'll just wait in here for Moka…!" he then heard sobbing coming from one of the lockers in the back of the room. He walks towards the locker, seeing a academy uniform near the locker that was slightly opened. Fearing that Moka might be inside, Tsukune quickly opens the locker and inside reveals to be a statue of a naked girl crying, wearing two long hair beads on the sides of her head. "Uwah! What's going on here?! Why is someone like this in a locker?!" he walks away in shock only to bump into someone from behind, feeling a demonic energy.

Ishigami: " **Hey! What are you doing to my art?"**

Tsukune: "Ishigami sensei?! I'm sorry, I barged in here and…"

Ishigami: " **Hm?...** Oh, aren't you Tsukune from class three?" she goes from a serious look to a cheerful attitude while closing the locker door from Tsukune.

Tsukune: " _She just gave me a look so scary I thought I was gonna die, yet now…"_

Ishigami: "Hehe, so you came to pick up Moka, Tsukune? She's too busy being a model to spend time with you."

Tsukune: "Why can't she?!"

Ishigami: "Why you ask? Well it's because-!" before she could finish her explanation, Moka opens the door and sees them both in the room.

Moka: "Oh...Tsukune!? Why are you here?"

Tsukune: "Moka! Well you see, I… Listen I…"

Moka: "No! I'll be embarrassed, so you can't be here! So leave please!" she starts to push Tsukune out the door so he'll leave the room.

Tsukune: "Embarrassed? Could it be, you really are a nude model?"

Moka: "What I do is none of your business!, anyway, just leave!" Tsukune stops Moka from pushing him and turns around to face her.

Tsukune: "...I get it now! So that's all that I am to you? I totally understand, that toy don't care about me at all!" he shouts to the ground and runs out of the building, not looking back at Moka, calling his name to come back. " _Darn it, what kind of birthday is this?! I just wanted to spend it with her, and yet! Natsu was wrong, Moka never cared about me from the beginning!"_

Moka: "Wait Tsukune!?" before she could run after him, she feels someone restrain her arm and from running away. "Huh? Ishigami sensei?"

Ishigami: " **Sorry! It seems I can't let you go any more."**

(Newspaper clubroom)

Yukari: "That's weird! There's a bad aura enveloping Moka and Tsukune!" she looks into a crystal ball, with Natsu and Kurumu by her sides on the desks.

Natsu: "What are you doing, Yukari?"

Yukari: "Divination! This is definitely a sign that danger is approaching… My fortune telling is always right."

Kurumu: "But where are they?" suddenly Tsukune enters the clubroom, tired and sad from all of the running. "Oh, Tsukune! You're here!"

Ginei: "And you're late! Here, an eighth girl went missing yesterday." he hands Tsukune a flyer with the face of the missing girl.

Tsukune: "Ahh! This girl… _Wasn't this girl the crying statue I just saw in the art room earlier? She's the eighth missing girl!? Then… is Moka gonna be next?!"_ he sprints out of the room without a second thought as the others question where he was running of too.

(Art room)

Moka: "Kya! What's happening to you all of a sudden, Ishigami sensei!? Your hair! It's like snakes!" she puts her back against the door to the back room as Ishigami slowly walks towards her, her hair standing and waving around, coming to life.

Ishigami: "You see, Tsukune just saw a little too much! So thanks to him, I'm going to have to out an early end to our playtime! **To bad!"** one of the strands of her hair stretches to Moka, biting her left wrist and sends her crashing through the door.

Moka: "Uhn… Where am I…?" as she slowly gets up, she hears sobbing coming from the seven stone statues, their cries echoing around the room. "What's going on?! The statues are crying as if they were real!" she suddenly feels a pain from her hand as it slowly turns into stone, chipping away her real skin.

Ishigami: " **It's the Medusa power of transformation into stone! Any living thing bitten by one of my snake-like hairs will turn to stone. You, too, will soon be completely turned to stone just like those other girls."**

Moka: "No, you couldn't mean… Then all the other statues in this room are all…"

Ishigami: " **The beautiful students of this academy! Yes, I've turned them all to stone. Isn't it artistic? And you, too, will be turned into stone and added to my art collection, Moka Akashiya."** she sends some of her snake-like hairs, each revealing sharp fangs at the ends, to tie Moka up in a bondage like style. " **Huhu! Aren't you beautiful? And I will further elevate that beauty for you, isn't that an honor?"**

Moka: "Sensei, so all of those students who have gone missing… it was because of you, wasn't it?" Ishigami gave Moka a confident glare and walks over to one of the statues, cupping its face with her hands.

Ishigami: " **Huhu… take a look at these girls! They're crying! Even though they're stone, they're alive! They have emotion, sadness and despair. They can't move, they can't die, all they can do is cry. Is this not true art, don't you agree?"** she looks back at Moka and pulls her closer, ready to make another masterpiece. " **Well then, it's about time I put the finishing touches on you."**

Moka: "Noooo!"

Tsukune: "Wait!" he comes rushing in the room and begins to pry the snakes off of Moka.

Moka: "Tsukune!"

Tsukune: "Stop your insanity! I'm not going to let you turn Moka into stone!"

Ishigami: " **Damn you! Don't be a nuisance!"**

Moka: "Run Tsukune, please! Don't get turned to stone!" she shouts in pain as two snakes bite on Moka's right leg, speeding up the stone process.

Tsukune: "I can't… I can't go on without you, Moka. No matter how insignificant I am to you, I need you, Moka!"

Ishigami: " **Shut up, little boy!"** she sends more snakes to bite Tsukune and finish him off, only for Natsu to step in the frey and takes the bites for him.

Tsukune: "Natsu! What are you doing here?!"

Ishigami: " **Hahaha, what's wrong with you?! Did you come here to get bitten as well?"** as Natsu stumbles to stand up on his feet, Ishigami ties up Natsu and begins to laugh hysterically. " **Ah hahahahaha! Turn to stone! And feel eternal suffering, not being able to move!"**

Tsukune: "Wake up, Natsu! Please wake up!" he begins to pull on the snakes that tied up Natsu as well.

Moka: "Natsu!"

Natsu: "Tsukune… don't worry about me. Help Moka free… and get out of here."

Ishigami: " **Now to deal with the other one! I should have turned you to stone the minute you opened that locker. Now perish!"** more snakes targeted Tsukune, now successfully biting him and turning into stone. Moka and Natsu see Tsukune's lifeless body hit the floor, both of them fueling with rage. Ishigami suddenly feels two energies rising rapidly in front of her, as Moka is surrounded by light and Natsu heating up in flames. " **What?! What is this?!"** she notices Moka's rosary is gone from her neck and in Tsukune's hand, ripping it off before he took the fall. The energy from both of them suddenly rips and burns the snakes off of them and makes Ishigami scream in pain.

Ishigami: " **Gyaa! My hair! You… you brats! You can't even understand true art, just hurry up and turn into stone already!"** as she screams in pain from her hair tearing apart, Moka transforms into her true form, and Natsu goes into dragon force. The two look at each other and give a small nod, looking back at Ishigami, still blinded by rage. Moka takes the lead and jumps in the air, going for an overhead heel kick. As Ishigami regains her consciousness, she sees the incoming attack but freezes in fear and takes the hit to her head. At the same time, Natsu darts forward to Ishigami and uppercuts her in the bottom of her jaw, both attacks connect simultaneously.

Other Moka: "How does it feel? The weight of your own stone in a swift kick?" blood suddenly spurts out of Ishigami's head like a geyser as she falls to the floor unconscious.

Natsu: "Tsukune… that was pretty smart of him to taking off the rosary. But I could've handle her myself just as well!" he gives off a cocky smile towards the other Moka as she brushes it off and sits next to Tsukune's stone body.

Other Moka: "Tsukune. For reaching into a nest of serpents to unhook the rosary… I thank you. It seems you've grown a little."

Natsu: "Hey, what about me!? I helped too ya know!" he shouts to Moka as she only responds with a small smile on her face, silently laughing to herself.

(Infirmary)

Tsukune: "Ah! Wh… what? Where am I?" he shoots up from his bed, looking in his surroundings and sees Moka in a chair next to him, sleeping with her head and arms resting on the bed as well. "Moka? _Wait, wasn't I turned to stone?_ " he gently shakes her to wake her up as Moka slowly opens her eyes to see Tsukune finally awake from his slumber.

Moka: "Tsukune, I'm so relieved! You finally woke up!" she hugs Tsukune whole heartedly in his torso, small tears forming in her eyes.

Tsukune: "Moka?! What's going on!? How did I get here?"

Moka: "When the other me and Natsu defeated Ishigami sensei, her spell was broken and everyone turned back to normal! But you were the only one who didn't wake up for a whole day, so I was worried about you."

Tsukune: " _A whole day! No way… if I slept for a whole day, then that means… today is my birthday?! But… Moka didn't say anything about my birthday after all!"_ he takes a look around again to realize that Natsu wasn't here in the infirmary with them. "Hey Moka, where's Natsu anyways?"

Moka: "I don't know, but earlier he said that he had to do something first. But since we're alone and all, there's something I want to show you. Tadaa!" she moves to an object covered in a white sheet and removes it, revealing a full body portrait of Tsukune. "I worked hard drawing you for the theme 'What's important to you'! It kinda sucks but… I hope you like it!" she looks bashfully away at Tsukune with her hands on the cheeks of her face. "Sorry for hiding it. I know you worried you, buy in order to drew this, I went to learn how to paint from Ishigami sensei… in return for being a model." she returns to sit on the bed in front of Tsukune. "Happy birthday, Tsukune! I love you!"

Tsukune: " _She remembered!_ Moka, I also… I… lo…" his eyes begin to water as he quickly wipes away the tears and moves closer to Moka, both blushing from the distance that was shortening between them.

Kurumu: "Tsukune, I'm so glad you woke up!" she slides the door wide open, entering unannounced with the rest of the newspaper club members. Both Tsukune and Moka shot away from each other, each facing in opposite directions from the bed. "Natsu came and told us that today was your birthday! So here's your present, a year's supply of cookies!" she holds out a huge sack of baked goods, wrapped with a big bow on top.

Yukari: "My present is a warawara-kun doll! It's the same one me and Natsu used on you, remember?" sweat marks appear on both Tsukune and Natsu as they recollect back to that day.

Natsu: "No need to remind us Yukari. I think Tsukune remembers that day too well." he rubs the back of his head with a worried smile.

Ginei: "By the way, what were you guys just doing?"

Tsukune: " _In the end, I couldn't say that I love her. Ah… oh well! At least I tried talking to tell her directly, right Natsu?"_ he looks at Natsu with a gentle smile, which in return Natsu pats him in the back and gives him a thumbs up. They also had the next headline for the newspaper about Ishigami and the kidnapped girls. But for now, everyone wished Tsukune a happy birthday with party poppers and celebrated for the rest of the day.

Hello readers! First I want to say is thank you to those who enjoy the story so far, and that as much as I enjoyed writing this story, I'm starting to get the feeling that this story isn't as good as I thought it would be. The reason this update took so long was that I'm somewhat losing the motivation to keep writing. I'll try my best to write more, even though I'm not be good enough to come up with good ideas and dialogue that the characters might actually say. Long story short, I want to know (if you want to tell me) if I should keep going with this story, as well as the others I had in mind.


End file.
